Until You
by Mercedes88
Summary: Rating: K Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville, etc. Summary: A shared kiss. A broken heart. An uncertain future. Clark/Lois. Set in S8.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville, etc.  
Summary: A shared kiss. A broken heart. An uncertain future. Clark/Lois. Set in S8.

Note: This is my first attempt at Smallville fiction and I plan on it being a short one. Loosely based on a few spoilers I've read about Lana coming back. Hope you enjoy! Would love feedback!! R&R please!!

_----_

_I need you now and forever_

_So stay right here with me_

_Don't ever leave_

_Love was kept from me like a secret_

_And I swore that I was through_

_Until you… _

**Until You**

-----

Chapter 1

Clark Kent hung up the phone with a disillusioned sigh.

"So?" An eager Chloe Sullivan-Olsen asked from her perch on the edge of his desk at the Daily Planet.

Clearly frustrated, Clark leaned his head into his hands and began to massage his temples. "Another dead end."

"Well, what did he say?" Chloe pressed.

"It doesn't matter." Clark answered with an edge to his voice. "The woman he knows clearly isn't Lois."

"I don't understand this." Chloe pushed herself off Clark's desk and began to pace in front of him. The animation in her voice made it to her hands. "How can one person as obvious as Lois simply go missing for a month?"

"Chloe, we have looked for her everywhere. Thought of everything. Maybe…" Leaning back in his chair, Clark's trouble gaze met hers. "…maybe it's time for us to consider the possibility that Lois just doesn't _want_ to be found."

"No, Clark." Chloe shook her blonde head. "I will not accept that Lois chose to leave without saying a word. Not now. Not from here. She was…happy, Clark. For the first time in her life, Lois finally found a home. Here at the Planet. And with us." There was a pause of consideration, then Chloe once more rejected the idea. "No. She would not leave us voluntarily."

Clark's jaw worked with agitation as a silent thought assaulted him. _She would not leave you. __**Me**__, on the other hand…_

Weeks of fruitless searches came crashing down on Chloe. She sank into a seat next to Clark and leaned forward. "Tell me again. What happened that night?"

Restless, Clark began to distractedly organize files on his desk. "Chloe, we've gone over this." As if filing the mile-high stack of folders on his desk was suddenly the most important thing in the world, he jumped up and made his way to the file cabinet.

Chloe followed him. "Then let's go over it again."

Shoulders rising and falling with a deep sigh, Clark's head lowered as he placed his hands on top of the cabinet and leaned in. His eyes drifted closed hiding the guilt he'd been feeling for the past four weeks. Slowly, he began. "It was the night of your wedding. At the reception, I asked Lois to dance. And we took the floor."

Clark swallowed hard as the memory of that dance haunted him. The way those beautifully shaped eyes gazed up at him. The softness of her smile. The sensation of her body tightly molded against his. He could still feel the scorching heat of her hand where it rested against his bare skin. In his left hand. Around his neck. It was as if, in that one dance, she had seared herself into his soul.

"I remember." Chloe prompted softly when Clark paused, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. "Jimmy commented how good the two of you looked together. I noticed how intense you were."

"We were…talking." _Saying so much more than mere words._ "About you and Jimmy. About life and…love." _Admitting too much. Admitting everything. And nothing at all. _"About finding our soulmates." _Finding ourselves in each other. Recognizing. Realizing. _ "And then…"

"Lana walked in." Chloe supplied for him.

"After that…" Clark nodded solemnly and turned to her. "…Lois just…disappeared." As if trying to hold on to the memory of that dance, the hand that had held hers that night reflexively clenched into a fist by his side. His blue eyes grew distant and lifeless. "I haven't seen her since."

"Clark." Knowing her friend as well as she did, Chloe knew he was holding something back. "Is there anything else…**anything**…you haven't told me?"

_A gasp. A whispered "No…" The sound of tears. __**Her**__ tears. _

Like a song on repeat, the sounds his super-hearing had picked up that night had disturbed every sleeping and waking minute of the past four weeks. They were sounds that had broken a kiss between he and Lana. Sounds that had prompted his leaving Lana's side. Sounds that had driven him into the night in search of her.

Sounds that were slowly driving him insane.

"Clark?" Chloe prompted.

Clark's gaze met hers, saying more than he could voice.

"Hi, guys." Lana Lang's voice broke the silence.

Chloe bit back a groan. As much as she loved her childhood friend, Lana simply had the worst timing of anyone on the planet. She glanced up and Clark and instantly knew he felt the same. She plastered on a smile and stepped around him, hoping to give him time to compose himself.

"Hey, Lana! What are you doing here?" She was sure Lana would see through her forced sweetness.

She didn't. Her gaze shifted eagerly to Clark. "Clark and I have a dinner date."

"Really? Is it that late already?" Chloe asked as she glanced down at her watch. She could sense Clark's attention had shifted. "So, uh…where are you going?"

Lana was looking past her with a gaze of blind adoration. "Wherever Clark wants." The subtle double-meaning of her words was not lost on Chloe.

Or Clark. He cleared his throat and entered the conversation. "Well, I thought we could try out that new place on Saturn Avenue. The food is supposed to be out of this world."

Lana chuckled as the lame joke. "Sounds heavenly." Eyes dancing with anticipation, she held out her hand to him.

Clark hesitated, swallowed, then took her hand. Mumbling a hasty good-bye, Clark allowed Lana to lead him out of the Daily Planet, all the while clenching his left hand by his side.

----

"Wow." Lois Lane's hazel eyes widened as she beheld the elegance and expense laid out in front of her.

_For_ her.

The expansive ballroom seemed to shimmer and sparkle. Consistent with the celestial theme of the evening, beautiful women in silver gowns floated across the room in the arms of beautiful men cloaked in the colors of midnight. Beneath them, a raised glass floor contained the elements of the universe. Tiny lights twinkled through a fathomless ocean of Prussian blue like stars in the night sky. A light fog seeped through the darkness like puffy clouds of white. Above them, a ceiling of crystal stars.

"You like it?" His smooth, culture voice sounded low in her ear as one strong arm slipped around her waist. His very presence warmed her from head to toe. It made her feel cherished.

"Like it?" Lois breathed, the awe in her eyes increasing with each new registered detail. "It's like a dream from a fairy tale."

"That may or may not be a good thing coming from you." He teased.

"It's better than good." She turned to him with a bright smile. Her hands gravitated to his chest and despite the layers of clothing separating their skin, she could feel his well-defined muscles beneath her fingers. "It's perfect."

He smiled a rare smile, the shadows in his chocolate eyes disappearing for a moment.

"How did you do all of this?"

He chuckled, sending a rippling dimple into his cheeks. "You'll soon discover, when your last name is Wayne, the whole world tends to move for you."

"Hmmm…" Lois leaned into him, her grin widening. "…something to look forward to."

"Why wait?" Gotham City's dashing and illusive playboy, billionaire Bruce Wayne, had clearly been captured by the spitfire ensconced in his arms. He sent a heated whisper across Lois' skin as he lightly, deliberately brushed her lips with his thumb. "Utter a wish, I'll make it a command."

"Are you going to always be this wonderful?" Lois asked suddenly.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you'll always be with me."

"I think that's the purpose of this." Lois answered as she flashed a diamond ring in front of him.

"And I think the purpose of all this…" Bruce indicated their surroundings with a tilt of his head. "…is to announce that." His eyes lowered to the ring firmly encircling Lois's finger. A soft smile played on his bowed lips as his intense gaze met hers. "So, what do you say, Lois Lane? Are you ready to tell the world you're mine?"

"Only if you're ready to claim me." Lois answered back.

"Ready?" Bruce grinned. "Lois, I've been waiting for this my entire life…"

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville, etc.  
Summary: A shared kiss. A broken heart. An uncertain future. Clark/Lois. Set in S8.

Note: Thanks to the wonderful feedback on this and Pick Your Label. You guys are awesome!! This story is loosely based on a few spoilers I've read about Lana coming back. Hope you enjoy! Would love feedback!! R&R please!!

Chapter 2

Her cheeks hurt from all the smiling. Her mind was numb from all the introductions. And if she had to say 'Nice to meet you' just one more time…

"Darling." Lois stiffened at the feel of Bruce Wayne's hand on her back and bit back a groan. She just knew the moment she turned, the impulsively wicked Lois Lane she'd so carefully ignored the past month would make a hasty and impressively snarky appearance. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Feeling the resigned sigh in her posture, Bruce guessed her apprehension and attempted to reassure her. "It's ok. This one's a good friend that wants nothing more from us than to meet the woman I adore." The low whisper in her ear brought the first genuine smile to her lips in hours. "I promise…no more vultures for a while."

"Well, in that case…" With a smile planted on her lips, Lois turned to face the newest entry into her mental address book. And frowned. "Oliver!"

"Lois?"

Bruce looked back and forth between them, noting the surprise on Oliver Queen's face and the discomfort in Lois'. It was a discomfort that spoke volumes. Going for understated, Bruce commented, "I take it you've met."

Lois' forced chuckle confirmed Bruce's suspicions. "Yeah, we're uh…"

"Old friends." Oliver Queen supplied hastily. A little too hastily.

"Yeah." Lois sent him a grateful, knowing look. "Old friends."

"Great." The ever unflappable Bruce attempted to deal with the issue head on…by ignoring it. "So are we. Boarding school." Bruce looked to Oliver for confirmation. "Eighth grade?"

"And then some." Ollie answered, as his brown eyes narrowed in confusion, never once straying from Lois' face.

"Really?" Lois asked after clearing the lump out of her throat. A heated blush rushed across her cheeks. Her attention was divided between ignoring Oliver's obvious stare and keeping up the conversation with Bruce. "That's…fascinating."

"Not so much." Reading her distracted expression with precision, Bruce remarked with a smirk. "We always called it 'boring school' it was that bad."

Nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Lois attempted a relaxed smile. "Maybe the two of you can share some stories with me."

Attention suddenly diverted from someone across the room, Bruce nodded once, smiled and waved before turning back to his fiancée. "Sorry, luv. As entertaining as that would be, duty calls."

"Sweetheart…" Lois began to protest.

Bruce smiled down at her, but spoke to Oliver. "Gorgeous, intelligent, sweet…and doesn't want to be away from me for a minute. The world's one perfect creature is all mine, Ollie. Am I lucky or what?"

"Bruce..." Unaccustomed to such lavish praise, her uneasy glance flickered to Oliver then back to her fiancé. "…stop."

Ignoring her protest, he turned to Oliver offering a solution to leaving her alone. "Ollie, do you mind guiding Lois around the dance floor a bit? I have a few things to take care of. Besides, it'll give you two a chance to catch up." He sent an uncharacteristically playful wink Lois' direction. "And talk about how wonderful I am."

"Of course." Ollie agreed, recognizing his friend's way of easing the obvious tension coursing through Lois while blessing their friendship, whatever its past nature may be.

"Great." Turning to Lois, Bruce leaned in to brush his lips against her cheek. With a brief whisper and a squeeze of her hand, he was gone.

Lois swallowed hard and turned her full attention to the man standing before her. The man she used to love.

There were many ways to describe Oliver Queen. Boyishly handsome. Man of mystery. Globe trotting philanthropist. But the one that had broken them was the Green Arrow, aka billionaire-playboy-with-a-hero-complex-that-likes-to-dress-in-leather-play-with-bows-and-save-the-world.

Lois was beginning to sense a pattern in her life.

She didn't know what to expect from Oliver, and his inscrutable expression didn't give away any secrets.

An uncomfortable silence stretched on too long.

And since Lois couldn't stand uncomfortable silences…

She glanced across the room where Bruce was in conversation with a guest, though it was clear his attention was elsewhere, then grabbed Ollie's hand. "Smile. Dance. Bruce is watching," was her only explanation as she impulsively yanked him onto the dance floor.

Ollie followed with an initial stumble, then righted himself in time to gracefully spin Lois into the center of his embrace. As they began to move in a rhythm they'd perfected from their loving days, Ollie glanced around him at the guests milling around.

Lois watched him uneasily, wondering which direction the wheels in that head of his were turning. This time, he didn't keep her guessing.

"So? Which one is the bad guy?"

"What?" Lois asked blinking up at him.

"Well, I assume that's why you're here. Why you went underground. You must have a lead on a story and Bruce is providing your cover with this farce of an engagement, right?" He paused as his attention focused on a figure in the distance behind her. "So, which one is it? I know I can already spot a few."

"Actually…" The way Lois' tone drifted instantly brought Ollie's attention back to her. "…there is no bad guy. Or story, for that matter. And this so-called farce of an engagement…is real."

Ollie laughed. "Sure it is." He sobered when Lois' lips flattened into a tight line. "You're serious."

"As the number of meteor freaks in Smallville." Lois quipped.

"Then what's with all the sweethearts and darlings?" Ollie queried, genuinely taken back. "Words like that used to give the Lois I know a toothache. And…" Ollie chuckled. "…if Bruce thinks you're sweet, he clearly hasn't met the real Lois Lane."

"Maybe you're the one that hasn't met the real Lois Lane."

He stopped dancing. Took a step back. Then gave Lois a once over that ended in a look that bordered outright disgust. "If the real Lois can neglect the people that love her the way you have the past month, then maybe I don't want to."

Arms crossed defensively in front of her, Lois sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't start, Ollie." She brushed past him, exited the dance floor and grabbed the nearest champagne flute.

He was right behind her.

"Do you have any clue just how worried your friends are about you, Lois? Frantic, even. Chloe has been calling me, like, twice a day for the past month. Jimmy has even gotten in on the act. And Clark, well…" Shaking his head in amazement, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "…that boy's had a hefty portion of my research staff working overtime at his beck and call just trying to find you."

"I can't imagine Miss-Center-of-the-Universe allows him the time." Lois practically swallowed her whisper. Then she downed the champagne in one gulp and grabbed another glass.

If he heard her, he ignored her. "And here you've been this whole time." He glanced around him at their elegant surroundings. Knowing Bruce Wayne as he did, he suspected this was only the tip of the iceberg. "Safe, pampered and playing all 'girl's gone sweet'."

He paused to fix her with a cutting glare. "Chloe and Clark are _not_ going to understand this."

Taking the insults she knew she deserved, she turned to face him, expecting more of the same. "I've been meaning to call." Lois' defense was lame even by her own standards.

Shaking his head at her in disbelief, Ollie's question was more of an accusation. "What are you **doing**, Lois?"

"What's it look like, Ollie?" Exasperated, there was an edge to her voice. "I'm starting a new life."

"I wasn't aware you didn't like your old one."

"It's not that I don't."

"Then what?"

"It just became too…" Her gaze shifted to a spot over his shoulder as she searched for the right word. She found it in her surroundings. In the stiff, boring people she used to make fun of. People with their wads of cash, hungrily eyeing the newest victim in their never-ending game of monopoly. People with moves she could spot a mile away. "…predictable."

"Smallville. Predictable." Oliver's scoffing chuckle irritated Lois more than she cared to admit. "Why don't you start telling me what's really going on? Because I can tell you right now, I'm not buying this whole lovey-dovey routine. It's not you."

"Is that so?" Lois shot back. She would be lying if she said she hadn't intended the words to sting. "You know, Ollie, sometimes it just takes the right man." Seeing she'd drawn a little blood, she added a little salt. "And Bruce is unbelievably wonderful…"

"No question." Obviously not in the mood for a game of 'hurting-the-ex', Ollie cut her off. "That's why he's been one of my best friends for years," Ollie revealed. "But there are sides to Bruce Wayne that you simply can't understand."

"Like what?" Lois furtively glanced around her as her voice lowered. "His fear of bats and penchant for wearing leather?"

Oliver blinked in surprise. "You know about that?"

"Yes, Ollie." A level of smugness settled over her expression. "Believe it or not, there is a man in this world that actually trusts me."

"So…" As if fishing in a wide, deep ocean full of sharks with only a very thin strand of thread, Ollie cast his line. "…you _are_ doing this to get back at me."

Lois rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Geez, what _is_ it with you superhero types and your overinflated egos?"

And the shark jumped in the boat.

And attacked.

Hands gesturing wildly, Lois' heated gaze met Ollie's. "Get _over_ yourself, ok? What we had was, admittedly, amazing. But I don't make my life decisions based on your fetish for arrows or your inability to stay in one place long enough to commit." The hurt in her eyes was undeniable. "I stopped doing that the first time you broke my heart."

With an exasperated shake of her head, Lois brushed past Oliver and headed to the nearest exit, which happened to be the glass door leading to the balcony.

The cool night air stung her heated cheeks. She felt a shiver race down her spine. And tears were pushing their way dangerously close to the surface. She unconsciously gripped the railing to keep them in check.

There had been a time in her life when she would have given anything for Oliver Queen's undivided attention. Now, when she needed the Lois of the past to disappear, he finally granted her wish.

How she wanted this night to be over. For the questions to end. For her own doubts to disappear.

How she wanted to be back in Smallville. _With_ Smallville.

She stiffened at the sound of his voice behind her. "Hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"I know." She whispered into the night.

"It tore me apart."

If possible, her answer was even softer than before. "I know that too."

"That's why I don't ever want to see you get hurt again. But you will if you do this..." She could feel his warmth at her back. "…and make the biggest mistake of your life."

"I'm marrying a good man that makes me feel wanted and safe." Lois turned to face Oliver. Shining eyes met his. "How could that possibly be a mistake?"

"Lois…" Reaching out to take her hands in his, Oliver searched her eyes for the truth. Even as he asked the question he wasn't at all sure she could answer. "…deep down, underneath it all, do you love him?"

His question was like a punch in the stomach. Like the maniac jeweler that night, Ollie was asking for her heart on a silver platter. Open and bleeding and exposed to the elements. Unlike that night, no one would die if she hid it just a while longer.

"Yes. I do."

The words were harder to say than she expected. Maybe because she was saying them to a man who knew her in ways no one ever had. Maybe because they simply weren't true.

This time.

"The Lois Lane _I_ know…" The sadness in Oliver's eyes filtered through his voice. "…is lying to me."

---

"She lied to me." Clark's statement was both disbelieving and full of conviction.

"Clark." A disheveled Chloe gazed up at her best friend through half-closed eyes. "I don't know what's so surprising about that. Lois' spin-cycle is always on over-load." She stifled a yawn.

Pacing in front of her, Clark was clearly agitated. "That's not the point, Chloe. Don't you get it?"

"How can I when it's one in the morning and you're not making any sense?" Chloe groaned as she fell back against the couch cushions with an overly dramatic flair.

A sigh of frustration filled the room before the weight of a 200 and some pound man of steel shifted the cushions around her. He drew in a large supply of air and began, his words practically tumbling over each other. "Listen to me. That night that we were trapped together, right? Psycho jeweler asked Lois a question. And she answered. After she'd already lied once and electrocuted me, of course. Then later, she told me she had slipped the sensor off her finger and was lying to _him_ when she answered that question. You know, to avoid electrocuting me again. But I had Dr. Wynn review the test results and he said that was impossible. The lie detector indicated a pulse the _entire_ time. _Her_ pulse. Don't you see? She didn't remove the sensor at all!"

The wide grin on Clark's face and the overwhelming enthusiasm in his eyes was at once rare and triumphant. Clearly he was proud of himself for uncovering this all-important, mystical truth.

"Clark." Chloe just looked at him as if he'd gone crazy. "You're starting to sound like Lois." She shook her head at him in disbelief. "You really are losing it."

Deflated by her response, the smile faded from his lips and his shoulders dropped. Chloe caught a hint of pain in those big blue eyes of his just before his gaze lowered.

Chloe was stunned. She had known Clark Kent for a very long time. She'd seen him in every imaginable situation. Had witness every possible emotion. Understood him, at times, better than he understood himself.

She had never seen him like this.

The agitation. The excitement. The energy. The feeling that if something didn't break soon, he was about to spin the world off its axis.

She'd only seen hints of this before. At different times. In different ways. And certainly never all at once. Still, the source was always the same.

Lois.

"Alright, Smallville." Using Lois' pet name for him, Chloe chuckled, rolled her eyes and committed herself. "Let's start from the beginning." She pinned him with her curious-super-sleuthing gaze. "Exactly what question did Lois answer that has you in such a tizzy?"

Reanimated, a rush of blood flooded Clark's cheeks coloring them the perfect shade of elated. "He asked her if she loved me."

A suddenly curious eyebrow rose. "And?"

Clark's grin widened. "And she said yes."

Chloe blinked at his obvious delight. "And you feel…how? About this?"

His breathlessly whispered answer amazed her. "Like I could fly."

"What about Lana?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Who?" Clark blinked innocently then caught himself. "Oh, right, Lana. Um…" His gaze shifted a moment and his brows knit together like they always did when he was in deep concentration. There was a sudden shrug of his shoulders and his usually Lana-induced, pain-filled eyes were devoid of any negative emotion when his gaze met hers. "…yeah, I don't really see that working out much."

Chloe stifled a giggle. "Oh, my God, Clark. You're in love with my cousin! You're in love with Lois!"

He beamed. "Yeah…yeah…I…uh…I guess I am."

She suddenly screamed and threw herself into his arms, giving and receiving a tight hug. "This is so…"

"Unbelievable?" Clark asked breathlessly.

She giggled again. "That's one word for it." The smile faded as quickly as the questions came. "But, Clark…"

"What am I going to do about it?" Clark surmised the question in her eyes. He grinned at her nod. "First, I'm going to find her." He slowly backed away from Chloe. "And then…"

"Knowing Lois…"

"…we'll probably fight." Clark predicted, with delight dancing in his eyes.

"She can be stubborn." Chloe warned.

Clark chuckled. "So can I."

"Be careful." Concern filtered through Chloe's eyes. "Lois will not go down easy, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't."

"Clark…"

"She loves me, Chloe. Just as much as I love her." Clark stated with a simple confidence that seemed to echo through the universe. "It's time we both stopped fighting our destiny."

There was a sudden rush of wind against her face, then Clark Kent was gone.

"Chloe?" A rumpled Jimmy shuffled out of the bedroom and blinked against the light. "Honey, what's going on?"

"I think…" Chloe grinned as she hugged herself. "…that hell just froze over."

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Thanks to all of you that have responded positively to this story. I'm truly grateful for the feedback! This chapter is a little bit of a set up to the chapters to come. Hope you enjoy and I would really love to hear your feedback!!! Thanks for all the support!!!

----

**Chapter 3**

"The Lois Lane I know…" The sadness in Oliver's eyes filtered through his voice. "…is lying to me."

"How dare you?" Yanking her hands out of his grasp, Lois side-stepped him as a new anger began to boil inside. "You've been out of my life for months now, Ollie. How could you possibly presume to know what I feel for Bruce? Or anyone, for that matter?"

"Because I've **seen** you in love, Lois." Oliver spun her around to face him. "**This** isn't it." There was a pause before he launched his next assault. "Besides, you don't fit in with these people."

All the jabs from her childhood about not fitting in hit her at once. All of the new schools she attended. All the new friends she didn't make. All of her insecurities came rushing back. Arms crossed in front of her defensively, as a hint of vulnerability layered her hazel eyes.

"You know, Ollie, I may just be an Army brat and not a fairy tale princess, but even I can clean up with the best of them."

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it." Ollie softened. "Look, I know these people. They don't care about anything beyond themselves. You do. You have a fire in your gut, Lois. A drive to find the truth, to fight for it."

"Marry Bruce, and you'll be spending your time wasting money you didn't make and planning charity functions for causes you don't believe in. The Lois Lane we both know will die a slow death here in this world of his." Slowly shaking his head to emphasize his point, Oliver stated his conclusion once more. "You don't belong here, Lois.

"No?" Tears were dangerously close to surfacing. Not tears of pain, but anger. He was right. She knew he was right. She hated him for being right. For making her face the truth. "Then where do I belong? If not with Bruce…not with you. Where, Ollie? The Kent farm?"

She threw it out derisively, as if it were the last place she would ever want to be.

"Actually…" Ollie rocked back on his heels and pursed his lips in thought. "…yes. I think you do."

"Puhleease." Lois scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the perfectly perky little Lana Lang has already fitted the windows for new drapes by now." She bypassed him on her way to the balcony railing and sent a final jab into the night air. "Probably pink flannel."

It took a moment and a few blinks of surprise for **that** to sink in. But when it did…

"So, **that's** it." As if a light switched on, Oliver's face brightened in understanding "You're jealous of Lana."

"Am not."

"Because…" Pieces from past encounters were dropping right into place. "…you have feelings…for Clark."

"**Do** not."

"And now, you're running from them."

She spun to face him. "Got another theory, Arrow Boy? Because that one doesn't pass the truth test."

Taken back by the truth her vehement denial confirmed, Oliver half chuckled. "Wow. I did **not** see that one coming."

"You still don't. Because I do not have feelings for Clark Kent!" The frantic wave of her arms only added to the mounting evidence facing Oliver.

"Sure you do." Oliver shrugged as he stuffed his hands in his pockets with a confident smirk. "Man, it makes perfect sense."

"In what alternate reality?"

"The fighting. That kiss in the alley. The fighting. You two are a love/hate classic just waiting to happen."

"Ok. I don't know what you've been drinking…"

A blonde eyebrow shot up. "You know why we didn't make it, Lois?"

"Because you're an emotionally unavailable Weekend Warrior?" Lois shot back.

"Because we're too much alike." He pinned her with his words and his gaze. "True love can be standing right in front of us, making us happier than we've ever been, but if we even suspect a heartache down the road, we don't just walk, we run. So far and so fast no one can catch us."

"I. Am. Not. Running."

"Tell it to someone who doesn't know you as well as I do." Ollie offered, mischief darkening his eyes. "Better yet, tell it to Clark. You have two days."

Ollie grinned and turned to go.

"What? Wait." Lois' expression crumbled in confusion. She reached out and grabbed his arm, effectively stopping his retreat. "What are you talking about? What's going on in two days?"

"If you haven't contacted Clark by then, I'm letting him know where you are." He explained with a grin. "And why."

"Ollie…"

"I mean it, Lois." An eyebrow shot up and his countenance changed from teasing to serious in a heartbeat. "Two days…either come clean with Clark, or I will…"

---

He had super sped his way from Smallville to Metropolis, down to Star City and back. Every place she'd ever mentioned living, Clark Kent had been there in the space of a heartbeat. Every town she ever referenced, he visited. If she'd said it, his feet had taken him there.

She was no where to be found.

He slipped on to the couch in his own personal fortress of solitude and felt the desperation begin to take over.

He had to find her. He just _had_ to. And soon.

Realizations about his own feelings threatened to drown him.

Since when had Lois Lane become a need for him? Since when had her irritating chatter become the sweetest sound? He couldn't pinpoint the moment, or the hour or the day that he had fallen in love with her, but fallen in love he had.

So slowly and so profoundly, he needed her now just to breathe.

He had never felt this way before. Never. Not even with Lana.

He half-laughed at the thought. Lana. If that had been love…what then was this? What then was Lois?

_Soulmate._

The word echoed through his mind and he felt something snap into place inside of him. A missing piece suddenly found. An ache instantly soothed. A heart skipping a beat, waiting for hers to complete the delicate rhythm.

Yet he remained incomplete.

As he would…until he found her.

One path remained open to him. It was dangerous. And foolish. He'd be risking his own life. Risking everything.

Clark Kent stood tall, his steely blue eyes glinting with determination.

If that's what it took…

He would find her.

Or die trying…

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Here's the next part. Sorry for the length. Had a lot of 'xplain' to do. Hope you enjoy as much as I did writing! Would LOVE to hear feedback!! R&R please! THANK you!!!

**--**

**Chapter 4**

"It's really over, isn't it?"

The question, asked by the ever exquisite Lana Lang, was met with silent confirmation.

She released a shaky breath and tucked a strand of hair behind a delicate ear. "I shouldn't be surprised, should I? After all, I am the one that walked away."

"Lana…" Chloe reached across the table and covered her friend's hand with her own. "I'm so very sorry."

Lana forced a smile, but the sadness in her eyes permeated every feature. "Don't be. There was a reason I left Clark. He has a destiny larger than my own desires. I knew that when I came back, and I promise I had no intention of trying to get back with him." Her eyes met Chloe's. "It's just…when I saw him again…when we kissed…"

"I know." Chloe's empathy was real. She was living proof that Clark Kent was a hard guy to get over. After all, it wasn't as if she hadn't struggled on and off for years with her own deep-seated feelings for a certain dark-haired hero.

"Even before dinner last night, I knew. I just didn't quite want to believe it." Lana continued, wanting to flesh out her feelings. "He's been so distracted for weeks. I've tried several times to talk to him, but never seemed to quite get through."

"What happened last night that changed things for you?" The ever curious Chloe questioned.

"He got a call." Lana answered perplexed. "From someone named Dr. Wynn. I don't know what information this doctor had for him, but whatever it was, it sent him into a tailspin like I have never seen before."

A secret smile drifted across Chloe's lips.

"I assume it had something to do with his Kryptonianess or …Lois." Without waiting for confirmation of a foregone conclusion, one worry haunted Lana. "Does she know? About Clark and his…abilities?"

"No." Chloe shook her head. "But knowing Lois, she'll probably say, 'So, you're alien, huh? Gee, Smallville, now _that _makes sense."

Lana and Chloe chuckled at what was a pretty accurate description of Lois Lane's reaction to anything Clark Kent.

"How do you think she'll really react?"

"I don't know. Lois is…unpredictable at times. In the end though, it won't change a thing. Clark will still be her Smallville." As worry filtered through her green eyes, Chloe expressed a deeper concern. "I actually think she'll have a harder time accepting the bombshell he's about to drop. Namely, that he's in love with her."

Lana's sharp intake of breath reminded Chloe just who she was talking to. "Oh, Lana, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's fine, Chloe. I suspected as much. Hearing the words just…stung a little." Attempting to switch gears, Lana asked a sudden question. "I don't remember them getting along much. Does she make him happy?"

Chloe chuckled. "I think 'happy' for Lois and Clark is defined on an entirely different level then the rest of the world."

"Maybe that's what makes it special." Lana commented.

"Yeah." Chloe agreed with a smile. "Yeah, I think so. He is so determined to find her and bring her home."

"And I am determined…" Lana declared with a sad smile. "…to be gone when he does."

"Lana…"

"Chloe, I think its best. In fact, the sooner the better. The last thing either of them need right now is the ghost of Lana Lang hanging around." Lana's logic was solid as well as her common sense.

She stood and gathered her things to go. "Do me a favor though? Tell Clark I'm glad I got to see him again. To know he'll be ok. I think…" She paused, words from a past conversation drifted to the surface of her mind. "…he's finally found the one that he's been looking for all this time. The one he can trust with everything he is and know she'll never leave."

"I will." Chloe hugged her friend as a bittersweet smile touched her lips. "You take care, Lana."

Lana returned her smile and started to walk toward the door. Stopping suddenly, she turned back to Chloe with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Oh, and one more thing, Sullivan. I'll hunt ya down, if you let him screw this up."

And with that last admonition, Lana Lang was gone.

----

"Kent!"

Clark Kent instinctively jumped to attention and fought the urge to salute as General Sam Lane entered the tent.

"Boy! This had better be good!" The General pronounced as he strode past Clark and stood behind the make shift desk in the center of the room. "No one pulls me outta planning maneuvers for anything short of a Presidential order!"

Clark swallowed hard as his gaze shifted guiltily. "I'm…I'm sorry, sir. But I really need help and there was no one else to go to."

The General scrutinized the increasingly nervous Clark a long moment before barking his first order. "Sit."

Clark sat.

"Talk."

Shifting uncomfortably under the General's hard gaze, Clark Kent's admiration of Lois Lane grew exponentially. Anyone who could be subjected to _that_ day after day and not only not break, but excel was definitely medal worthy.

When he first thought of approaching the General, Clark felt a jolt of irrational fear zip through him. At least, it should have been irrational. For a man who had successfully returned from the Phantom Zone, could stop speeding bullets with a touch of his hand and shoot fire from his eyes, seeing General Sam Lane should have been a piece of cake.

Except, he was Lois' father. And a three-star general. With the entire U.S. Army at his command.

Clark Kent was clearly out of his league.

"Well, Kent? Are you gonna sit there and waste taxpayer time or should we have this discussion out on the firing range?"

That was enough to jumpstart the conversation. "Well, sir, it's Lois..."

"My little Lo?" General Lane sank into the seat behind the desk, concern instantly etched on his hard features. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Has she landed herself in jail again?"

"Uh…no, no sir, nothing like that." Clark hastened to ease the General's obvious worry. He nervously wiped his sweaty palms across his thighs then took a deep breath. "Truth is, General, we haven't seen Lois in about month now and well, sir, we're getting pretty worried. And since you've kept close tabs on her in the past, I was hoping…you might know where she is."

"I see." General Lane leaned back in his chair and transferred a smoldering cigar from his hand to his mouth.

More scrutinizing.

More shifting.

Finally, the General barked a new command. "Kent. Tell me. What do you think of my little girl?"

"Well, sir…" Clark paused to clear his throat. "…I think what I've always thought. She's bossy. She's stuck up. She's rude." The more he said, the faster the words came. "And…and she rushes headlong into situations without thinking first—it gets her and everyone around her into more trouble than anyone can count…she, she can't keep her mouth shut, uncomfortable silences or not, and she has this irritating way of finishing my sentences _all_the time."Clark felt the rush of blood heat his cheeks as he ended with a deep sigh.

"I think…" His open and sincere gaze met the General's. "…she's perfect. And I wouldn't change a thing."

"I see." General Lane pushed himself out of his chair and came around the front of the desk.

Clark pushed his vertebra so far into the back of the chair, he was afraid it would break.

Leaning back against the desk, the General crossed his arms across his chest and glared down at Clark. "Kent, there's something you need to understand about my Lo. She didn't have it easy…being an Army brat and all. Moving from town to town, trying to make new friends, trying to adjust. When her mom died and with me dragging her half-way around the world most of her life, I suppose it was even harder than hard."

The General's gaze shifted to a point beyond Clark. "But it made her strong. Independent. Vulnerable."

"Sir?" Clark blinked up at him, surprised by the shift in terms.

"I raised a soldier, Kent. She's tough. And she doesn't quit. And she can maneuver her way around any minefield, literal, verbal or otherwise." The General answered as way of explanation. "But that doesn't mean she doesn't have a soft spot. A weakness. You just can't see it, cuz of all that tough armor of hers."

"Ya see, Kent, the only person Lo has ever really had to count on…is Lo." The General continued his cryptic lecture on Lois Lane. "She's had to be her own mother, her own father and at times her own best friend."

"God knows I've tried, but she and I are a bit too much alike." Something of a smirk flitted across his features. "We butt heads. She rebels. I offer tough love. And the cycle begins again."

"Despite all of that, sir, Lois is very proud to be your daughter." Clark supplied softly.

The General bristled at the unsolicited opinion. "Well, of course she is! I'm a three star general in the United States Army, for god's sake! Why wouldn't she be proud?!"

Clark bit back a smile. It was clear to see where Lois got her swagger.

"The point is, Kent, like any good soldier, my little girl gives it her all. Whether it's fighting or loving, Lois Lane does it with a ferocity that's downright scary at times."

Clark sighed his agreement.

"Did you know that there are chinks in every suit of armor, Kent?" The shift in gears was so sudden, Clark blinked uncertainly. "Little slits that expose a person's soft underbelly, their vulnerabilities?"

"No, sir."

"Well, there are." The General confirmed. "And my Lois…well, she has many. Most of which you've seem to have already discovered. But the biggest…" A sadness entered the General's gruff voice and Clark tuned in with special attention. "…is trust."

"There hasn't been one person in her life, Kent, that hasn't left her. She's never had that kind of stability. Someone to make her feel safe. Someone to not walk away. That one person that will be there for her no matter what. So, she doesn't always trust it, when she sees it. Even when she wants it so bad she can taste it."

The General eyed Clark pointedly. "You get my drift, Kent?"

"Yes, sir, I believe I do." Clark nodded, gaining a greater appreciation for not only the man standing before him, but the daughter that he loved.

"Good. Now, any guy that tries to tackle my Lois as a serious love interest better be the kind of man that has staying power. Because I can tell you now, loving that girl is easily one of the hardest things he'll ever do."

"With all due respect, sir…" Clark rose to his full height and met the General's gaze with a determined eye. "…right now, loving her is whole lot easier than finding her. And believe me, once I do find her, I won't let her let me go."

The General's lips twitched. His eyes narrowed. He hrrumphed like a big bear.

Grabbing a piece of paper off his desk, General Lane jotted something down and handed it to Clark, pulling it just out of reach as Clark attempted to take it. One last question. One last test. "You in this for the long-haul, Kent?"

"I don't know how you define 'long-haul, General, but I can tell you this." Clark's blue eyes blazed with emotion. "Lois' vulnerabilities are not mine. Separate, we can be wounded, but together, there are no chinks in our armor. And when I look into my future, with all its questions and uncertainties, there's only one person I want by my side…the daughter of General Sam Lane."

General Lane began to smile as he handed Clark Kent the piece of paper that would lead him to the most precious soldier the General had ever trained.

---

"Alfred said I'd find you here."

At the sound of the drolly amused voice behind her, Lois quickly erased any evidence of lingering tears with a quick swipe of her thumb. She prepared herself to face him, but the forced smile planted on her lips faded with his next statement.

"Miss is already up and looks strikingly sad." Mimicking his loyal butler with ease, Bruce Wayne stepped up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Dropping all pretense, Lois turned to face Bruce. As always with him, she couldn't resist a genuine smile. Even if it was only a small one. Their eyes met.

"Alfred was right. As usual." The proprietor of Wayne Industries noted with perceptive straightforwardness and a quirk of his lips. Releasing Lois after a brush of his lips against her temple, Bruce moved to the table where every imaginable culinary delight was laid out for their perusal.

Despite her obviously dark mood, his tone was casual, light. "I thought after last night, you'd be in bed at least till early evening."

"I couldn't sleep." Lois offered as she moved to the nearest plush ottoman and sank down, grateful for the support. She looked to her fiancé and swallowed hard. She'd been dreading this moment since her talk with Oliver the night before.

She had played it over and over in her mind. What she was going to say. How she would say it. Each time it began with the words…

"Bruce, we need to talk."

After pouring two glasses of orange juice and fixing a plate, Bruce came to sit in the chair closest to the matching ottoman. He handed a glass to her and took an unaffected gulp from his own. "So, is this the part where you let me in on the details of that very intense conversation you had with Ollie last night?"

"I think…" She took the glass and set it aside without drinking. "…the Cliff notes version will suffice." Green eyes met brown with the fierce determination Lois Lane was known for. Once her course was set. "For starters, Ollie and I were more than friends."

"I figured that out the second your eyes met." Bruce smirked. An eyebrow rose pointedly. "Your non-verbals were sending shockwaves all the way to Metropolis."

Accepting his observation with a slight blush and a nod, she continued. "Given our history, he knows me pretty well. Better than I'd like."

"And?"

"And he said something last night that I can't ignore." Gazing down at the floor, Lois unconsciously played with the large diamond on her left hand. "He said I don't belong here."

"With me or in my world?" For a man who seemed to sense what was coming, Bruce Wayne's nonchalance was palpable.

"Both." She steeled herself for the reaction to come. "Bruce, I am not the woman you think I am."

"No?"

"No. You think I'm this sweet, perfect, damsel-in-distress that blinks adoringly up at her hero as he sweeps her off her feet. A girl that says all the right things at the right times and accepts what she sees without question."

Bruce smirked knowingly behind a muffin. "Is that what I think?"

"Well, isn't it?"

He looked at her over the blueberry crust. "Lois, you may have been able to keep your sharp tongue in check these past several weeks, but that fire in your eyes…" He placed the muffin aside with deliberation and gathered her hands in his. "…it's been there since the moment I looked into them."

"Bruce…"

"Besides, sweet is practically synonymous with naïve. And you, Lois Lane, are anything but." He shrugged away her protest. "You would have never figured out my secret if you had been. Frankly, I would have been disappointed if one of the star reporters for the Daily Planet hadn't put two and two together after seeing what you have."

Lois blinked in surprise. Of all the things she'd been ignoring the past month, the Daily Planet was near the top of the list. Mainly because it brought back memories of a not-so bumbling reporter that happened to sit at the desk opposite her. "How did you know I was…"

"The number of Batman's enemies are only rivaled by Bruce Wayne's. To protect myself, I run a check on everyone within my sphere." He pinned her with a knowing gaze. "Especially beautiful women that just happen to crash their cars into my front gate."

"So, you had me investigated."

"Before you even regained consciousness." The muffin finally made its way to his mouth, allowing a bit of time for that fact to sink in.

Surprisingly, Lois wasn't angry. Or shocked even. Given Bruce's position, the truth of his double life, she didn't really blame him. In fact, she admired him for being proactive. "Well. Aren't you full of surprises?"

"As are you." He inclined his head in acknowledgement of what he took as a compliment and returned one of the same. "I have to admit, your articles were the most interesting reads I've had in a very long time." Obviously prepared for this exchange, Bruce reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a folder. He handed it to her as he explained the contents. "I'm always amazed at what you can learn about someone from their writing."

"Really? What did you learn from mine?"

"You have talent in those fingers, Lane." Bruce's assessment was blunt and honest. "Beyond that, you're witty, sharp. You don't miss a thing. I'd even go so far as to say you're bold, brash and a magnet for all kinds of trouble."

Lois chuckled. "You have no idea."

"You're also a cynic, but you want to believe." Bruce paused to gauge the effect his words were having on her. He was not disappointed. "I hadn't read two articles before I knew this perfect image you created for me was only a mirage. No one that innocently sweet could write with such fire and passion."

With a blush creeping over her well-defined cheeks, Lois' mind was whirling with questions. "If you knew all of this, why didn't you say anything?"

"A beautiful, intriguing woman dropped into my life and accepted me for who I am. For what I do. For whatever reason, she wanted to be someone else for a while." He tossed her a casual grin. "Since I'm an obliging fellow…"

"You granted her wish." Lois finished for him. In turn, she granted him a soft smile before confusion set in. "But why propose then? Bruce, knowing what you know, why do you want to marry me?"

Bruce chuckled as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Didn't you hear me? Beautiful, intriguing woman…"

"Bruce, seriously."

Bruce sighed and took her hands in his once more. "For once, I have a chance at a relationship where I'm the one with no secrets. It's…liberating. And I guess I just didn't want to let that go. " The warmth of his words made her heart constrict with guilt. "I still don't. So, if this is the only issue Ollie brought to your attention…"

"It…wasn't." Lois slowly slipped her hands from his and stood.

"I see." Bruce watched her as she slowly made her way to the fireplace where her fingers began to trail the mantle. She was obviously lost in thought. Lost in uncertainty. Unsure how to brooch the next topic.

Bruce leaned back in his chair and prepared for expected fireworks. "Let me guess. Clark Kent was a featured topic?"

"Clark?" Lois' head snapped up and her hazel eyes lit up with a myriad of emotions too many to name.

"Yeah, you know, Clark…your partner at the Daily Planet…"

"He's **not** my partner." She scoffed. Her expression became animated. Her hands went into instant flight. "Let me just tell you. That bumbling tadpole only wishes he could be as good." Then she mumbled under her breath. "Since when does a glorified copy boy deserve a desk anyway?"

So, the real Lois Lane was finally making an appearance. And she was even more fascinating than he imagined. Bruce's eyes danced with delight. "The same Clark that makes sparks fly whenever you're in the room together."

"Sparks? Please." A roll of her beautiful eyes was accompanied by the shake of her head. "Just because two people want to kill each other in the most violent of ways does not mean there's chemistry, ok? I don't know how many times I have to explain that…"

Then Bruce bit back a chuckle. "Clark. The one name you whispered in your post-accident delirium."

"I…" Lois' snarky comments halted abruptly as she spun to face Bruce. "…what did you just say?"

"His name." An eyebrow rose. "It was the only thing you kept saying. Over and over. At first, Alfred thought it was your last name, but upon further investigation…" He let that thought dangle without further comment. "So, do you want to tell me about him?"

"Not particularly." Lois snapped. Realizing her tone was a bit harsh, she turned to Bruce with an apologetic smile. "But I guess it's the least I owe you for…everything."

"The very least." Bruce agreed with an unbending smile.

Letting out a sigh, Lois began to pace in front of him. "What can I say about Smallville? That's what I call him. You know, to keep him in his place." Seeing Bruce patiently waiting for more, Lois shrugged her shoulders. "He's a dorky farm boy that irritates the hell out of me. I mean, he…wears…**plaid** of all things. If Kansas is ever missing its jean population, just go rummage through Smallville's drawers. They'll be laid out. In perfect little piles. And as if that weren't bad enough, this wardrobe challenged neophyte can't seem to get past his primary colors."

"How dastardly of him."

Ignoring the droll comment, Lois continued with a frustrated wave of her hands. "And can we talk about the brooding?"

"Hey. You said that was an endearing quirk." Bruce sounded offended. Almost.

"On you. For reasons that are obvious." Lois returned with a roll of her eyes that clearly screamed a silent 'duh'. "But _Clark's_ brooding is because of…" She paused as condemnation flashed through her eyes. "…her."

"Her."

"Lana. The girl he's been in love with since before he discovered flannel." Her sigh was deep and resigned. "And you know, I can't blame him. She's beautiful and sweet and perfect and she says all the right things at all the right times."

"Like you this past month?"

Lois scoffed. "I struggle to be half that good. Hers comes naturally, except…"

"Except?"

A fundamental shift occurred.

No longer was she the prosecutor in the case against Clark Kent.

She was the defense attorney.

"She has wounded him. Deeply. So many times. In so many ways." The pacing resumed. The disturbed indignation in her eyes made its way to her voice. "She…she married his enemy. A smooch to get his attention, I can see. Maybe a date now and then to prod him along, but marriage? And we're not just talking about some quickie spur of the moment thing. This was a long, drawn out process. And Clark suffered every tortuous second of it."

"Then one day Lana just…discovers herself or the truth or whatever excuse she gave for choosing evil over good and he just…" She pulled in a painful, ragged breath. "…he took her back like nothing ever happened." She stopped, spun to face him and threw the question out at him like the angry lash of a belt. "Who **does** that?"

Without waiting for a response, Lois answered her own question with increasing agitation. "I'll tell you who." A pointed finger jabbed the air. "Clark Kent, that's who! And why? Because he has the biggest damn heart I've ever seen! It's bigger than the whole frickin' universe! And it's…it's all _hers_!"

She was visibly shaken. Her voice began to waver as tears bubbled in her eyes. The crack in her voice was heartbreaking. "It is _impossible_ to look into those infinite baby blues and not _feel _what he's feeling. God…" Her eyes squeezed shut as if she were in physical pain. "…if she hurts him one more time and I am there to see it…I don't…" A hitch of her chest. "…I don't know…how I will keep my heart together."

Swooping in for the rescue, Bruce was out of his seat and pulling her into his arms with lightning speed. "Lois. Lois, shhh, its ok." Rocking her gently and rubbing her back with long soothing strokes, Bruce Wayne offered her the comfort of his shoulder as rare tears fell. After several long minutes, the tears began to subside.

"Lois…" Bruce Wayne took his life in his own hands. "…do you love him?"

"I plead the fifth."

Bruce smiled at the petulant response sniffled against his shoulder. "That's not really relevant here, but…ok." Pulling back, Bruce took her face in his hands and waited patiently till her injured gaze met his. "Lois, is there any chance that he loves you?"

The pain in her eyes was naked and raw. "The safe bet on that is a resounding 'no'."

Given his very limited experience with Lois Lane, Bruce would have wagered his entire fortune just to differ. But he feared, given her state of mind, it would be a losing argument.

Instead, he looked deep into the eyes of the incredible woman in his arms…and understood. "And you want to be safe right now. That's why you're here with me instead of back home risking your heart on him."

Lois innocently blinked up at him. "Are you sure you and Ollie didn't talk last night?"

Bruce chuckled. "Bold and brash, you are." He wiped away one tear with his thumb. "Complicated, you are not." A warm smile accompanied the assessment as he brushed away another tear. "It's refreshing, you know. To not have to second guess every word or look. To know that what you see, truly is what you get."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Bruce led Lois to the couch and eased her onto the plush cushions. He sat beside her close enough to give comfort, far enough to maintain emotional perspective. "Which is why I can't understand why you'd want to be anything other than yourself."

"It's been my experience that girls like me don't get to keep guys like you, or Ollie…Clark. You know, the good ones." A sad smile touched her lips. "Knights in shining armor usually move fairy princesses to the top of their rescue list. Not snarky, nail-biting, workaholic reporters."

"On the contrary. The smart knights do."

"Right." Lois chuckled mockingly as she rolled her eyes.

"Lois…" Bruce waited till he had her attention. "…even knight understands that rescuing the princess may make him a king for a day, but his true home is the woman that loves him for who he is, sees him for what he can be and stands by his side ready to fight whatever evil knocks on his door." Leaning forward his voice lowered to a whisper as if he were about to share a deep, dark secret. "Snark is definitely a quality we good knights treasure."

"Bruce…" For the first time that morning, Lois actually laughed. Then she quickly sobered. Her gaze lowered as she nervously bit her lower lip. "So…now you know everything." She swallowed hard. "Where does that leave us?"

Ready for the question, but not yet ready for the inevitable, Bruce paused as if in deliberation before gathering her hands in his.

"Well, it seems to me you have a choice to make." When he finally answered, his words sent butterflies tripping through her stomach. "You can either stay here, marry me and take what I have to offer you."

"Which, to be clear, is everything I have and everything I am. For the rest of my life. If you stay, I will be your constant companion, and I will do everything in my considerable power to make you happy." The depth of emotion in his eyes caused her breath to still. "Despite my secret identity, Lois, I am a safe bet."

She swallowed hard, her voice sounding small in the stillness. "And my second choice?"

"You can go home and risk your heart on perhaps the greatest love you'll ever know." Bruce answered softly.

"But Clark…" She pulled in a shaky breath. The vulnerability in her hazel eyes was palpable. "…doesn't love me."

"No?" A sad, knowing smile touched his lips.

He reached into the same drawer from which he had extracted her file and pulled out another one. After hesitantly placing it in her hands, Bruce Wayne leaned over and gently touched his lips to hers, before reluctantly pulling away to look in her eyes.

"The choice, Lois Lane, is up to you."

And with that one whispered challenge against her lips, Bruce Wayne was gone.

---

The slip of paper the General had given him was a dead end. The coordinates lead him to the center of Gotham City, where he'd been making inquiries, and following leads. It was obvious she had been here weeks ago, but then the trail went cold.

The ringing of Clark's cell phone broke his concentration. Absently reaching for it, he flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Clark, man, do you never answer your phone?" The voice on the other end was beyond irritated.

"Ollie? Sorry. I've been busy." Clark answered lamely. "Uh…what's up?"

"I found her."

"What?" Clark's head snapped up, his expression animates and his blue eyes instantly alive.

"Lois. I found her."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you."

Fire unexpectedly shot out of his eyes and took out a billboard a block away. "What?!"

"Look." Oliver Queen could feel Clark's rage reaching out to him through the phone. He hastened to douse it. "Clark, she's fine and she's safe. And if I'm right, she'll be back in Smallville tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, but…"

"Clark, I can't explain." Ollie cut him off. "That's for Lois to do. Just go home and wait for her, ok?" Not waiting for Clark's response, Ollie offered up a word of advice. "And Clark? When you see her...ignore her words…and listen to her heart."

"But…"

"_Listen_ to her heart." Ollie repeated before the line went dead.

"Ollie…dammit!" The cell phone in Clark's hand crumbled into a million pieces. "UUGGHH!!"

Clark Kent's emotions were on overload. He swung around and grabbed the nearest thing, ripping it out of the ground and preparing to toss it like a shot put. It just happened to be a newspaper stand. The _Gotham Globe_. And there just happened to be a paper inside. With a photo and a headline that read…

**Billionaire Bruce Wayne to Marry  
**_**Mystery Woman Snags Gotham's Premiere Playboy**_

_**The Globe asks: Just who is Lois Lane?**_

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I know it's been a very long while on this. Thought I'd send a few chapters your way to those who like this one. This and the next two will be each focused on a different member of the triangle I've started. This one belongs to Bruce. Hope you enjoy!! Would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks again for all your support!!!

**--**

**Chapter 5**

"Thank you, Alfred."

Bruce Wayne's robotic gratitude was not lost on his faithful butler. Alfred did not budge from his spot. It was a full minute before Bruce realized he was standing directly in front of him.

Still.

Waiting.

Bruce blinked Alfred into focus. "Was there something else?"

"Might I make an observation, sir?"

A wry tilt of Bruce's lips proceeded his flippant answer. "Do I have the power to stop you?"

Ignoring Bruce's question, Alfred hesitantly offered what turned out to be a rather obvious observation. "Miss Lois makes you happy."

"Agreed." Bruce answered with an impatient wave of his hand. "Your point?"

"Was it wise? To give her the file."

Bruce shifted uncomfortably in the leather chair firmly planted by the fire. "Wise, it would appear, is a relative term. Especially when it comes to Lois Lane." Gauging Alfred's patient and inscrutable expression, Bruce decoded his cryptic answer. "Lois is an intelligent woman. One day she'll figure it out and go to him. Where, then, will that leave me?"

"With the woman you love, and all the days in between."

"And you think that will make a difference?"

"I think each day she knows you, you mean more to her." The conviction in the older man's blue eyes made its way to his voice. "I think, given time, she will love you as she now believes she loves him."

"Believes?" Bruce smirked. "Alfred, I wouldn't want to bet against her belief. For then, I would certainly lose."

"And by giving her the file? Are you not conceding defeat?"

"No. I am conceding I'm not the only man with claims on her heart." His shrug was nonchalant. The uncertainty in his eyes was not. "If she doesn't choose me, then we'll know who has more."

"But…"

"I am not a consolation prize, Alfred. I want her, but not at all costs. For perhaps the first time in my life, someone else's happiness means more to me than my own. If I'm lucky enough to be the man she gives herself to, then I want it to be on her own terms, with full disclosure."

Alfred knew his employer well enough to know when a final word had been spoken.

"As you wish." Bowing slightly, Alfred moved with studied ease toward the door. Then paused. "I only hope this gamble doesn't cost you more than you have to give."

"Me too, Alfred." The click of the closed door muffled Bruce Wayne's whispered reply. "Me too."

It had been an intriguing month for Bruce Wayne.

And that was saying a lot.

From the moment Lois Lane crashed into the front gate of Wayne Manor, he felt as if his emotions had been in a constant state of flux. After rescuing her from the crumpled metal and procuring the doctor's prescription for a quick recovery, Bruce stayed by his unexpected guest's side for three hours straight.

He didn't know why.

Something in her striking, yet often disturbed, expression held him there. Immovable. Fascinated. Captivated.

Then Alfred silently slipped the file into his hands. To the sound of her steady breathing, Bruce read Lois Lane's profile, from the date of her birth to the details of the last story she worked on for the Daily Planet, with increasing alarm.

It was then he decided to leave.

This woman was clearly a danger to Bruce Wayne.

And Batman.

With an extended travel itinerary in one hand and a suitcase in the other, he paused at the front door as an irrational hesitation settled over him. Pushing through the urge to stay, Bruce boarded his private jet, leaving Gotham City behind in the space of an hour.

He returned the next morning.

For some inexplicable reason, he couldn't walk away. Despite the risks. Despite the dangers. Despite the growing sense that this woman had the power to turn his world on its head.

Upon his return to the mansion, Bruce did not go near her room. For a full thirty minutes. Even that had been a struggle. The wry twitch of Alfred's lips made an already chagrined Bruce feel as if he'd been caught on a mission stark naked without his Batsuit.

From that moment on, he became her self-appointed guardian. Watching over her as she slept. Nursing her back to health. Granting her ever wish, no matter how small or how common.

It was comical the way the store clerks looked at him when he personally sauntered into a local store and asked for a pair of bunny slippers. In pink.

After a week by her side, Bruce knew he wanted more. Maybe that conscious realization produced unconscious actions. Perhaps he was just tired of hiding who he was. Maybe he hoped that she would follow his example and reveal her true self to one revealed.

Maybe it was a combination of these or none at all, but three things happened in rapid succession.

His guard was lowered.

Lois Lane discovered the truth of his deepest secret.

And she accepted the whole of him without question.

It seemed Alfred was the only one not surprised by Bruce Wayne's proposal a few short weeks later.

Bruce certainly spent a fair amount of time analyzing the swift and unexpected progression of their relationship in the following days while Lois quietly and carefully contemplated his proposition.

Those two days had been pure torture for him. Vacillating between revoking the offer and pressuring her to commit, Bruce lost all interest in his work, both legitimate and secret. His work outs became more intense. His brooding, more pronounced.

Never had he felt relief so great as the day she came to him with only one question: "Will I have to share you with the world?"

"The world? No. Gotham City, on the other hand, might require a bit of attention from time to time," had been his reply. It was an answer that seemed to satisfy her. She smiled a slow, knowing smile and reached out her left hand in silent acceptance.

How she had become so important to him in such a short period of time was inexplicable. That she had, was irrefutable.

And now, he had just handed her the means to destroy him.

Or make him a king among men.

It was the most irrational thing he had ever done. And yet, he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. He knew Lois Lane. Perhaps better than she knew herself.

There were clearly unresolved issues between Lois and this partner of hers, this…Clark Kent. Even if they were only one sided, the emotions she had displayed in unguarded moments had been powerful and unnerving.

To both of them.

Bruce was perceptive enough to know the score. She was in love with Clark Kent. So in love she'd run to the farthest corner of the earth just to avoid watching his heart break. Not to mention her own if the brood-inducing Lana Lang still had a hold on him.

Which produced further evidence.

Whether conscious or not, she'd been trying to transform herself into a woman Clark Kent would notice. Would love. By mirroring the only woman she knew he did, she'd stepped into someone else's skin and tried to bury her true self. It was foolish and misguided. Uncharacteristic and wrong. And only the strongest of emotions could have driven her to it.

Love. After all, hadn't someone once said it was the most powerful thing on earth?

Bruce was also rational. He understood there was more to marriage than passion. There was communication and compatibility. Friendship and understanding. Lois and he had those in abundance. Passion would come in its own time.

And then there was trust. Trust, which, admittedly, was only now fully being explored.

Alfred thought he was giving up. In truth, he was fighting. For by handing her the folder, placing the informed choice in her capable hands, he was cementing the foundation of trust Lois Lane so desperately needed. Securing her loyalty. Proving the depth of his belief in her. And placing her firmly in his corner of the struggle.

For he knew the contents of that folder.

And just how explosive they would be.

Yes, passion would come.

And Bruce Wayne was a patient man.

But only if he knew she was truly choosing him. That she wasn't his by default.

That's why he'd handed her the truth.

Now, he just had to wait.

Again.

And see what the _real_ Lois Lane would do with it.

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Note: As usual, you guys are amazing with all your support and kind words. So glad you haven't forgotten this one. Here's the Lois POV chapter. Hope you enjoy!!! Would love to hear what you think!

**--**

**Chapter 6**

For Lois Lane, the past month had been a dream.

From the moment her hazel eyes fluttered open, she had been handled with a solicitous pampering that was only a vague memory to the motherless Army brat. Only once before could she recall being taken care of so thoroughly. So gently. So lovingly.

When she was five.

Her time at the Kent's had come close, but even then the Kent family rule of 'everyone pitches in' applied. There had been responsibilities and chores, though not as strictly enforced and often pawned off on an unsuspecting farm boy with wide, innocent eyes.

There, she'd felt more like part of the family unit. Not separate from it, only receiving its benefits, but never contributing. There, she felt at home.

As Bruce Wayne's guest, she wasn't allowed to lift a finger. When Alfred wasn't anticipating her every need before she even had one, Bruce was showering her with expensive and unique treats. Flowers from various corners of the globe. Specialized meals flown in from Bruce's favorite international restaurants. Private performances to sold-out shows.

But it was the luxury of his undivided attention that touched her the most.

She was no stranger to the Bruce Wayne story. No one in the newspaper business could be. Knowing the movers and shakers of the world was an unspoken pre-requisite. Just as she had discovered with one Oliver Queen, however, the image and reality were not always the same.

And then, just like Oliver Queen, she found out his secret.

And with it, his loneliness.

She understood that loneliness perhaps better than she thought she would. Maybe it was her childhood that had prepared her for it. Being the daughter of a soldier had opened her eyes. Made her understand the personal sacrifices heroes and their families make every day for a greater good.

And there was no question in her mind. Bruce Wayne was a hero.

With the weight of his secret and the darkness of Gotham City on his square, capable shoulders, Bruce reminded her more than just a little of a certain farm-boy-turned-reporter she knew. Despite their glaring contrasts. Their difference in social and financial status. Their upbringing and demeanor. Even the secret identity aspect wasn't enough to erase the similarities.

It was the brooding that did it.

The repressed emotions. The constant, but silent thoughts. The perpetually serious line of his lips. The hint of shadows in his eyes.

Something about being able to reach inside all that darkness and coax a smile appealed to Lois. To ease the tension in his coiled frame with one off-handed remark or even a silent hug of understanding. Bruce Wayne needed her. And that appealed to her too.

On a level she hadn't expected.

Did he make her heart race? Not exactly. It seemed only one man in the universe had the power to do that now. Not that his good looks and solid build were lost on her. They weren't. And kissing him was in no way an unpleasant task. Even more than that, in his strong arms she felt safe, cherished. She had no doubt that his skill in loving her would ultimately rival all his others.

Still, she was not blind to the truth. She loved Bruce Wayne, but she was not _in love_ with him.

Rationalization kicked in to overdrive. Bruce was a good man who had turned into a very good friend. One that she had come to depend on. To hope for. Who was to say then, that he couldn't turn into a very good love?

A love that was safe. A love that was effortless. A love that didn't hurt.

And Lois Lane so desperately wanted to not hurt.

Perhaps that was the real reason she'd said yes to his proposal. Maybe she knew Bruce would never be her be-all, end-all. That one passionate, irrational love that she would go to the ends of the world for. Die for. Perhaps he sensed it too. If he did, he was still willing to have her just the same.

Perhaps she was willing to let him.

Just to stop the tears.

Of those, there had been plenty.

She couldn't stop the image that had started it all from popping into her mind.

That she and Clark had danced at Chloe's wedding hadn't come as a huge shock. After all, that's what people do at weddings. And since she and Clark had played such pivotal roles in the ceremony, it only made sense that one dance would be carved out just for them.

What hadn't been expected was how that dance made her feel. What it made her realize.

They had been talking. Stunted, vague comments unworthy of remembering. Unworthy of them. When suddenly, Clark looked down at her and asked…

"_Soulmates. Do you believe in them?"_

_Every snarky comment she'd ever thought about the subject was on the tip of her tongue. They slipped away unspoken when she looked into his eyes. The deep blue pulled the truth out of her._

"_Yeah. Yeah, I do."_

_Clark nodded as if he'd known her answer before she gave it. "It's weird, isn't it? Wanting it, searching for it…never quite finding what you're looking for. But still believing anyway."_

_She digested that a moment before venturing into a mystery that had long been a case of study, but never an expertise. "Maybe the key…is to stop looking."_

_His thoughtful gaze drifted for a moment. "Maybe." _

"_How do you think you know?" Her question brought his gaze back to her. " When you've found 'The One'." _

"_I don't know." The shrug of his shoulders was accompanied with a sad smile. "I guess…it's instinct." _

_She thought that was the end of it. His answer. The subject. _

_That's when she realized just how close they were. He was pressed against her. She was molded into him. His broad chest was so close she could feel her own breath on her face. Or maybe it was his. Theirs. The hand in the small of her back was strong, gentle. Pulling her deeper into him. The heat wherever skin met skin was scorching. She was acutely aware of her flushed cheeks and the sudden lack of oxygen in the room. _

_It wasn't until Clark spoke that she realized, he felt it too._

_Continuing a broken thought, his voice was raspy. His throat __spasmed__ with a hard swallow. His gaze, an instant flame. "Maybe when you stop looking outside yourself, you find it's been there all along. You just missed it because that person has become so much a part of you…you don't see them. They're too close. To familiar. Too easy to overlook."_

"_Maybe you've just been blind."_

"_Maybe knowing you so well they can..."_

"…_finish your sentences."_

"_Maybe your eyes are finally open."_

"_Maybe…"_

_His lips were hovering over hers. His eyes searching hers, asking for permission to close the gap. Lois instinctively leaned forward. Clark follow suit. She could feel his breath on her lips…_

_There was a gasp of surprise. Then Lana Lang walked in._

_And Clark Kent's blindfold dropped back into place._

Lois spent the rest of the evening in a haze. Nodding, smiling, pretending her attention was fully on her duty as maid of honor when all she wanted to do was go hide in a corner and…

And what?

Cry? It wasn't like Lois Lane to do that. She was not the typical 'girl' by any means. She'd always been proud of that fact. Yet, in that moment, crying was all she wanted to do. Then the unthinkable happened. She accidentally stumbled across the pair of them in a liplock that tore her heart to shreds and opened a floodgate of tears she'd been holding back for years.

That's when she ran. So hard and so fast, so far, no one would find her. She didn't even know where she was running to. She just knew what she was running from.

The truth. And a broken heart.

That's how she had ended up in Gotham City.

On a dark, rainy night. On a dangerously curvy road. As an unexpected deer bounding out of the roadside forest sending Lois' car into a tailspin that landed her on Bruce Wayne's doorstep…

Pushing out a heavy breath, Lois swiped away a tear that had slipped down her cheek as the memory of that night a month ago faded and reality took hold. Her gaze lowered to the folder in her hands. She sniffled and tried to focus on the decision before her.

On the folder in her hands.

Unsure what was waiting for her beneath the bright red cover, she opened the thick folder. Her heart immediately stopped. Her breath caught.

Clark Kent's name was written all over it. Literally.

Snapping it shut, Lois tossed it onto the couch like it bit her. Jumping up, she began to pace. Her mind whirled with questions. And answers.

_Bruce had Clark investigated? Of course, he did. He had __**you**__ investigated. You're in his sphere. Clark is in yours. __**Was**__ in yours. You'd unconsciously uttered his name. Naturally, Bruce would have been curious..._

Curious.

Lois stopped pacing and spun to face the mysterious folder. It _was_ thick. Thicker than hers. What could Bruce have possibly found on Clark that would create such a stack of information? Sure there were the police reports. The numerous times he'd stepped in to save someone's day. Still her own rap sheet of parking tickets and public disturbances alone should have rivaled his do-gooder portfolio.

She began pacing again.

She wouldn't look. She shouldn't look. What good would it do? There was nothing in that file that could possibly change anything. Clark Kent would never love anyone but Lana Lang. In fact, he was probably back with her by now. Lois had already accepted that. And Bruce. They were planning their wedding. Looking to the future…

_Why is it so thick? _

A moment of indecision hung in the air.

Then Lois Lane did what only Lois Lane could do.

Plopping down onto the couch, she snatched the folder up and flipped open the cover. She began scanning. Page after page. Her eyes growing wider. Her breath coming in short, rapid gasps.

When she reached a section under the heading Luthor Corp, she felt sick inside. The more she read, the deeper she was pulled into the mystery of Clark Kent. The more her eyes were opened. Bits and pieces of a larger puzzled fell into place.

And a crystal clear picture of the whole of Clark Kent came into view.

Her fingers brushed against a hard case. Shaking, she pulled the disc out of it's case and rushed to the nearby dvd player. She slipped the disc into place and pushed Play.

Images appeared. Footage from a seemingly abandoned Army base. She was being held in the air by an invisible childhood friend that was squeezing the life out of her. She dropped. But not to the floor. From out of nowhere, Clark Kent scooped her into his arms and gazed down at her, with concern. With care. The rest of that night played out. The loss of her dear friend. Her uncontrollable tears as she begged him not to leave her. And the heartbreak on Clark's face as he was unable to step out from the shadows and comfort her.

More footage. The fight club warehouse. Lois taking on Clark. Taking on Titan. Losing consciousness. The fierce battle that ensued. Cryptic words. Powerful blows. Superhuman strength. A brutal end. The victor, called Kal-el, rushing to her side, turning her over and brushing the hair away from her face with the most gentle of touches. With concern and guilt etched across his bloodied features.

How many times had he saved her? How many more that hadn't been captured by surveillance or picked up by some obscure satellite feed? How long had he been lying, hiding? How scared he must be. How lonely. To never reveal himself. To never trust…

That's when she ran. So hard and so fast. She didn't even know where she was running to. She just knew what she was running from.

The truth. And a broken heart.

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I know I indicated this chapt would be the Clark POV, but I'd rather show his feelings than tell it. Also, figured we needed to get back to a little bit of action, so…hope you all enjoy! Thank you so very much for the support and feedback. It means so much more than you know! :)

**--**

**Chapter 7**

_Breaking News: Unexpected tornado hits Gotham City. Strikes and disappears without warning. Meteorologists calling it an anomaly._

Bruce Wayne watched as the anchor of Gotham City's premiere local news station, Arthur Pace, broke into regularly schedule programming to deliver an unusual bit of information to the unsuspecting citizens of Gotham City.

"We are receiving reports that an apparent tornado hit Gotham City about an hour and a half ago. For more details let us turn to our on site reporter, Chad Winter. Chad, what do you know about this afternoon's events?"

The camera flashed on to an overly toothy male with a bad suntan and bleached hair. "Well, Artie, I can tell you more about what we don't know. Which is a lot. We had no indication of any kind that a major storm was heading our way and honestly, the way it acted, we're not even sure it was a tornado."

"What do you mean by 'the way it acted'?"

"It appears that, without warning, it hit just the center of downtown wreaking havoc in one central location." Pictures flashed behind the flamboyant reporter's back. "Billboards were destroyed. Newspaper stands were uprooted. Benches splintered to bits. There are even crater-like holes in the pavement." The reporter paused to throw in an extra bit of sensational news. "Ironically enough, only billboards with Bruce Wayne's image were destroyed."

A picture appeared. A close up of a billboard with half of Bruce's face missing. Another with his name wiped out with pinpoint precision. Still another, of a mouthless Wayne spouting printed words about Wayne Industries striving for 'security, trust and permanence' for the people of Gotham.

"How astounding." Arthur responded with the expected hint of surprise. "Sounds like this tornado has a vengeance against the head of Wayne Industries."

"It does indeed." Winter agreed. "And, though there were reports of earthquake like tremors, no other damage was indicated. And just as amazingly, no one was hurt."

"Yes, that is very good news." Arthur returned an obligatory sigh of relief. "And so, did this anomaly with a vendetta hit one spot then disappear?"

"Actually, no." Chad continued, knitting his brows together in overly exaggerated concern. "There is a path of craters from central Gotham to the outskirts of town. The…anomaly…appears have headed in the direction of Wayne Manor."

"Wayne Manor?" Though his lips were tuned downward, Arthur couldn't hide the glint of joy in his eyes. Anything that could cut down the elite of the city was, in Arthur Pace's eyes, not a bad thing.

"Yes, and we've just now learned that a very large and erratic swathe has been cut through Wayne Forest. The damage is…" He indicated an aerial shot behind him of the forest. For once, the media got it right. Then again, 'large' and 'erratic' were so clearly the correct terms to use, they would have been idiots to have missed it. "…well, I'm sure you can see."

"Yes, I certainly can." Arthur Pace responded. "It seems Mr. Wayne not only has a wedding to plan, but a forest to replant and an angry storm to stop…"

The rest of the report quickly denigrated then to the equivalent of a gossip show with no relevant news to offer. With steepled hands and eyes narrowed, Bruce uttered one word.

"Interesting."

He wasn't at all surprised when, only a few minutes later, Alfred entered the study with an announcement. "Master Bruce, he's here. Clark Kent, I mean. And…he's demanding to see Miss Lois. He is, might I add, in person…_quite_…impressive."

Bruce contemplated the news in silence. If he hadn't been sure before what this new 'anomaly' in Gotham was, he was sure now. And it appeared their latest tornado had a name and a manner that even caused Alfred's usually unshakable voice to lilt with admiration. He was, as stated, clearly impressed.

"Master Bruce?"

"Yes, Alfred, I heard you." Bruce pushed himself out of his chair and turned to face his butler with a quiet command. "Bring him here to the study, wait ten minutes, then fetch Miss Lane."

"Shall I tell her, sir? That she has a visitor."

"No. Tell her I need to speak with her."

"And if she is unwilling given the…" Alfred chose his word carefully. "…information she's just received?"

Bruce crossed to the bar and poured a glass of amber liquid. A tremor slipped through his hand. "Tell her I normally wouldn't bother her at such a time, but it would be a special favor to me if she would accompany you."

"Sir, do you think it wise to let him see her at this important juncture?"

"It really isn't my choice." Though Bruce replied drolly, the impatient hitch of his shoulders indicated he was feeling the gravity of the moment. The turn of events.

Alfred pushed his luck. "But, sir, now is a delicate time for Miss Lane. Perhaps you should speak to her first. Prepare her. Maybe even secure her affections…"

Bruce's sharp, staccato sigh filled the room. He replaced the decanter with a thud. "Alfred, no one can stop destiny. I have, however, had a little luck in delaying it. And right now, I'm in the mood to tempt a little Fate. Bring Kent to me. Wait ten minutes. And fetch Miss Lane."

Knowing a closed discussion when he heard it, Alfred's reply was unusually timid. "As you wish, sir."

"Oh, and Alfred." Turning, his fixed his fatherly servant with a commanding gaze. "Leave no doubt in Mr. Kent's mind he'll be meeting with Lois upon entering this room."

"As you wish." Alfred affirmed again, bowed slightly then backed out the door to follow his latest command.

Bruce gulped down the fiery liquid and set the glass back on the tray before turning to face the door through which his rival would enter. A feral grin tilted his lips. "Alright, Mr. Kent. Let's see what you're made of. And just how deep your love for Lois Lane goes."

--

That a determined, semi-calm Clark Kent was standing in the massive foyer of Bruce Wayne's ancestral home was a miracle.

After seeing the article with Lois' name tied as firmly to Wayne's as Bruce's arm was around her waist, Clark--for lack of a better word--flipped out.

The damage, already sited by the news station, was limited only by the smallest of voices in his head reminding him his strength was meant to help, not destroy. If Jonathan Kent had told his son that only once throughout his young life, it might not have stopped him. Or even slow him down. As a repeated mantra, it had done it's duty and curtailed the damage of Clark's desperate spiral into overwhelming despair.

The trip to Wayne Manor only deepened his anguish and spread the agitated hopelessness from his heart to every part of him. Such exquisite beauty. Such wealth. Immense open spaces protected behind a massive stone wall. He could take her anywhere she wanted. Give her every heart's desire. Everything she deserved. She could live an extravagant life. A good life. One without danger at every step. One without worry and fear and…

Somehow he found his way back to town, to a phone booth, and placed a call.

"_I'm coming home."_

"_What? Why?" Chloe's voice jumped an octave._

"_It's no use, Chloe. She's…getting married." Head in his hands, Clark's voice broke on the last word. On the ground, with his back against the glass wall of the phone booth, Clark seemed small. Felt small. "To Bruce Wayne."_

"_So?"_

_His eyes flashed with emotion. His voice tightened. "Do you even know who he is, Chloe?"  
_

"_Of course, I know who he is."_

"_And you think that isn't an issue?" Irritation driven by intense insecurity flared. "He's…he's…__**everything**__ a woman like Lois would want. He's rich and handsome and smart and powerful and…and…how can I even DARE to compete with THAT?"_

"_You don't have to. Clark, Lois doesn't care about any of that and you know it."_

_Clark harshly cut off her reassurance. "No? He's Oliver to the max, ok? We all know how much she loved him." _

"_Clark, Lois loved Oliver because he's Oliver. He's brave and good and because he tries to do the right thing." Chloe countered gently. "And if there's one guy in this triangle __**that**__ describes, it's you."_

"_No. I know her." Shaking his head, Clark felt the weight of his own realization crashing down on him. "She would have never said yes, if she didn't…love him." Those words were the hardest he'd ever had to say. "I'm…I'm coming home."  
_

"_So, that's it. That's your response to some article in a gossip column. You're just going to give up without even talking to her." Chloe sounded as disgusted by his reaction as Clark felt by the crumpled article at his feet. "Well, I've gotta say, Clark Kent, if that's all you've got, Lois is better off without you."_

_His head snapped up. His eyes flashed with anger. His teeth clenched. "What's that supposed to mean?" _

"_I thought you said you loved Lois."_

"_I do!"_

"_Then fight for her, Kent." Chloe urged. "Have you learned nothing from the Lana debacle? How much time did you waste, Clark, denying your feelings, hiding yourself? Thinking you weren't good enough for her?"_

_His heavy sigh ended in a tempered answer. "Too much."  
_

"_Exactly." Chloe punctuated her assessment with a jab to the air that Clark couldn't see. "And now, with Lois, it sounds like you don't even have half of that to play around with. And if you don't step up now and Lois does this, I promise you, Clark, she'll be lost to you forever."_

"_I can't…" Eyes squeezed shut, he pulled in a shaky breath. "…I can't lose her. Not now that I know what she is to me."_

"_Then do something about it."_

"_God, Chloe, she's…she's getting married." The agony in his moan was physically gut-wrenching. There were so many questions in that moan. So much insecurity. And intense pain. It was like Lana and Lex all over again, only a hundred times worse._

"_To a man she barely knows." Chloe interjected. "Why do you think that is, huh?" When he didn't answer immediately, Chloe sighed. "Think, Clark. You do know Lois. Probably better than anyone. Why would she agree to marry a man she met a month after the girl you've loved all your life walks back into it?"_

_Clark swallowed hard. "To protect herself."_

"_From?"_

_His voice was shaking. "Being hurt."_

"_By?"_

"_Me." It was the barest of whispers._

"_Because?"_

_There was a long pause. He was battling with himself. Fighting his own insecurities. His own doubts. Embracing the memories of moments too profound to ignore._

"_She does love me. Just like she said."_

"_Well, that's certainly the working theory." Chloe quipped in agreement. "And right now, she's trying to protect herself by building a wall between the two of you that's so high and so thick you'll never get through. Now, are you gonna sit on your butt and let her get away with it? Or are you, for once in your life, going to reach out and grab what you want, Clark?"_

"_What if…" Years of fear and rejection spilled into each word. "…I'm wrong. What if I'm not what she wants?"_

"_Then you deal with it. Somehow, Clark, you find a way to let her go." Chloe shot back, not unkindly. "But there's no point in even going there, until you know for sure."_

_There was another long pause. Another battle. Another victory. _

"_Oliver did say to listen to her heart not her words." Clark offered hopefully._

"_Smart man, that Oliver Queen…" _

He stopped long enough to get a new cell phone. He didn't know why, but gut instinct told him he would need it.

A half hour later he gut was proven right.

For the rise and fall of confidence is a funny thing. One minute, one memory of one night can make you feel like you can take on the world. The next, that same memory can send you plummeting to the very ground you'd not only covered, but conquered and somehow let slip away.

The sight of the grand estate sent renewed doubts shooting through him. What was he thinking? What did he have to offer her? Who was he compared to a man like…

Without finishing that thought, he dialed the familiar number and didn't wait for her questioning answer to launch. "He said she was coming home tomorrow."

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"Oliver."

"When?"

"Earlier. When he called to tell me he found her."

"Tomorrow." Chloe repeated, her mind shifting into overdrive.

"Yeah. He said I should…just go home and wait for her. He sounded like he'd talked to her and knew what was going on. Maybe I should just…"

"Not a good idea." Chloe cut him off.

"Because?"

"Because she'll have her story in place by then. And her guard up." Chloe surmised based on past experiences. "No, Clark, if you really want a shot at this, you have to catch her by surprise. You have to make the first move."

"I know." She heard his hard swallow. "That's why I'm standing outside Wayne's mansion right now. Security has already alerted them they have a visitor."

"Well, then why did you…"

"I just needed to hear someone else say it."

Chloe chuckled suddenly. "Clark Kent, you are becoming as unpredictable as Lois."

"Pray I keep _that_ up. It may be my only chance at getting her back." His eyes hardened with determination as the ornate metal gate swung open. "Gotta go. It's showtime."

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Thank you sooo much for keeping up with this story! I'm glad you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it! Here's the next part. Would love to hear your thoughts!!

**Chapter 8**

Alfred was right. Again.

Clark Kent _was_ quite impressive.

His six foot three frame filled the doorway. Then his presence took over the room.

Power. Command. Control. These were the words that popped into Bruce Wayne's mind in the first five seconds of seeing the hero of tomorrow. For there was no question in Bruce's mind, that's what Clark Kent was meant to be.

A hero.

Past the blue shirt and red jacket. Past the casual blue jeans and work boots. Past the paradox of a Kansas farm boy standing the middle of ancestral luxury and looking as if he belonged.

Bruce Wayne saw…_beyond_.

There was so much raw, untapped potential in the coiled frame. The unconscious and barely controlled flexing of the muscles. The solid, firm stance. The determined set of his strong jaw.

And the eyes. He knew now what Lois meant when she said it was impossible to look in them and not feel what he was feeling. Though they were currently narrowed with suspicion, there were layers of other emotions underneath, tightly bundled and waiting to explode.

Bruce Wayne understood every one.

And instinctively knew this was one battle he was destined to lose.

Still, he loved a challenge. And going up against Destiny, against a future already set in stone, was certainly a challenge he could embrace with relish.

Especially with Lois Lane as the prize.

"Mr. Kent." Bruce crossed the length of the study in long strides, hand extended. The smile on his face was warm, but reserved. His business smile. The one he carried with him into tough negotiations. And hostile takeovers. "Bruce Wayne. Welcome."

Clark glanced openly around the room before focusing on the hand extended to him. He intentionally did not take it. His steely blue eyes flickered upward to meet Bruce's. Squaring his shoulders, his expression was unreadable. "I was told Lois would be here."

A soft voice. A gentle timbre. With a stubborn edge of determination. And a solid, unbending ripple of steel.

"Yes." Bruce smirked as he let his hand drop to his side. "Alfred follows instructions well."

"I see." Clark's voice was tight. As were his generous lips. "Mr. Wayne, I understand you are a powerful man and this is your home. But make no mistake. I came here to see Lois. No one will stop me from doing that."

And the battle was on. Right out of the gate.

Bruce was even more impressed. Nothing in the research had indicated a will of iron. "Oh, don't worry, Mr. Kent, you will." He attempted to shake Clark's seeming calm with a parry of his own. "See, I am no Lex Luthor and Lois is no Lana Lang."

Eyes narrowed at Bruce's obvious knowledge of the players in his past. Not with pain or wariness, but simply with surprise. Then again, Lois must have filled him in. "Meaning?"

"I would never keep Lois from seeing a…" Bruce paused, his scrutinizing gaze taking in the whole of Clark Kent, considering him, before labeling him. He chose and emphasized the word most likely to offend. "…_friend_, and Lois would never be swayed from caring from someone just because she was told to."

If possible, Clark tensed even more at Bruce's words. If Lois had spilled the beans, just what _was_ her take on the Clark-Lana-Lex triangle? And how had she described their own relationship? "So this meeting then is to…"

"I thought we might take a moment…" Bruce swept his hand toward two chairs sitting opposite each other in invitation. "…to get to know one another." As an example, he headed in that direction himself. "After all, you must be as curious as I am."

"Curious?"

"Surely you've heard the news by now." Bruce turned to face him, then lowered himself casually into a large leather chair. Power and confidence oozed from his smile. "It appears we are rivals, Mr. Kent."

"Rivals."

"Yes. Lois and I are to be married. And, I assume, you are here to prevent that." His sharp gaze snapped upward. His tight lips tilted knowingly. "See? Rivals." A pause. An out. "Unless, of course, I assume incorrectly."

Clark's jaw twitched. His stance became more rigid. His chin jutted out defiantly. All unconscious reactions to a meritless thought.

Bruce allowed a knowing quirk to capture his lips as his voice lowered meaningfully. "No. I didn't think so."

Ever the consummate host, he flashed a smile. "So, would you like to start? I have no doubt you have some questions for me."

Clark took a hesitant step forward. "Any questions I have…" A pointed eyebrow rose. "…are for Lois."

"Keeping things close to the vest." Bruce surmised with a nod of admiration. "I like that. Shows discretion. Discernment."

"Mr. Wayne…"

"Please, call me Bruce."

"Mr. Wayne, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I'm not in the mood. Bring Lois to me now, or I _will_ find her myself."

Bruce's warm chuckle was an attempt to knock Clark off his guard. To ease the obvious tension mounting in the room. After the results displayed on the news, Bruce did not need one seriously angry Clark Kent on his hands. "Relax, Mr. Kent. I've already sent Alfred to fetch her. Unfortunately, this is a rather large estate and Alfred is not as spry as he used to be so. It may take a moment or two."

"Please." He indicated the chair opposite him once more. "In the meantime, since you are not in the mood for _games_, as you put it, we could…" He watched with a certain level of satisfaction as Clark warily lowered himself into the offered seat. "…put all our cards on the table. If, of course, that's what you would prefer."

Clark Kent _was_ curious. Not about the simple, but extravagant surroundings. Not about the number of Bentley's in the garage or the multitude of zeros sitting in a Gotham City bank vault attached to the Wayne family fortune.

But about the man that had managed to coax a life long commitment from a love-wary Lois Lane.

That man was an enigma. A mystery. An unpredictable surprise.

For a Kansas farm boy, Clark had a wealth of his own. Experience. Rubbing elbows with the affluent of the world—the Lex Luthors, Lionels, Oliver Queens—Clark had learned well.

It had taken a while, but he could finally see through the learned niceties, the manipulative words, the masks of social graces right to the heart of a man. To his true intentions, his ability to betray. Clark had honed his instincts to detect deception almost immediately.

In his quick assessment of the man sitting before him, Clark's instinct told him one thing: Bruce Wayne was, as stated, no Lex Luthor. But he was no Oliver Queen either. He sat somewhere in the middle. With honor and good intentions, Bruce Wayne could manipulate. And would, when needed. Clark sensed so much more going on under the surface. Something he couldn't yet see or touch, but it was there.

Simmering. Boiling. Waiting to explode.

If nothing else, this was going to be interesting.

Clark inclined his head, giving permission for the non-game competition to proceed.

"Alright, then." Bruce tossed Clark a casual, innocuous smile. "Why don't I start?"

"I met Lois when she crashed her car into my front gate." Clark's face crumbled into worry. A barrage of questions slipped to the tip of his tongue. Simultaneously pleased and dismayed by the obvious and immediate non-verbal response, Bruce waved Clark's concern away with a flick of his wrist. "She's fine. She had a few bruises and a slight concussion that kept her in bed for a few days. Despite that, her recovery was quick. And normal."

Nodding, Clark seemed to accept Bruce's story. He relaxed. A fraction. "Lois is strong. She always has been."

"Yes, she is that." Bruce agreed. "In fact, I think she took a total of two pain killers the entire time. And they were only to ease Alfred's worried mind."

Sensing a deeper reason for this particular conversation, narrowed eyes flashed dangerously. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Like I said, I'm not Lex Luthor." Bruce repeated with a knowing quirk of his lips. "I want you to know our seemingly sudden engagement was not drug-induced, coerced or manipulated in any way." Gauging Clark's reaction to his words, Bruce continued. "It was the natural outcome of two people spending every waking moment with each other." He paused. "But I'm sure I don't need to explain _that_ to _you_."

Clark's jaw tightened. His nostrils flared. His fingers clenched around the arms of the leather chair.

Continuing as if he didn't noticed, Bruce remained surprisingly open. "Before I realized it, I had fallen. Quite hard, I will admit. Lois is…" The ragged breath he pulled into his body indicated just how unexpected his devotion to Lois was. Especially to him. "…not a woman one falls easily for." He paused again, his eyes flickering to Clark's face. "But I'm sure I don't need to explain that either."

Clark swallowed hard. "So, this is the real thing."

"For me, yes."

"And for Lois?"

"I assume that's one of the questions you are here to ask her." Bruce commented softly.

A hint of something flared in Clark's deep blue eyes. Hope? Confidence? Understanding? "You aren't sure of her."

"Like I said, Mr. Kent, we are rivals. I suspected that before, but when she mentioned your name for the first time today…" Bruce shrugged away the uncomfortable feeling of uncertainty and embraced it. "…let's just say all doubt was removed."

Clark's brows knit together in concentration. "She hasn't told you about us then?"

"She's told me precious little of her life in Metropolis. All the more reason for me to be cautious, no?" A disbelieving chuckle. "But it's too late for that now. I'm already in, as deep as I can go."

His gaze shifted in contemplation. His assessment was unexpectedly straightforward. His voice, gentle. Reverent.

"I'm not quite sure what it was that did it. Her strength. Her ability to say exactly what I need to hear at the precise time I need to hear it. The way she…" A deep, knowing smile ghosted his lips. "...sees me. The real me. Beyond…"

"The walls. The lies. All the secrets." Clark softly concluded Bruce's thought.

Bruce's gaze met Clark's and held. A look of understanding. Of recognition. Of kinship. He tilted his head in agreement with Clark's sentiments. A flash of a smile appeared suddenly, lightly. "Or it may be because she's just so damn beautiful."

A tentative smile slipped through Clark's eyes. The first of the day. "Yes. She is that as well."

The playing field had been leveled. Two powerful men, each unique in his own right. Both harboring secrets from the world. Both wrapped in a cloak of intense loneliness. Two men with similar tastes. With the same needs. And the same love.

"So. It appears, Mr. Kent, you and I see eye to eye on quite a bit when it comes to Lois Lane.

"It appears so."

Bruce suddenly leaned forward, his knees on his elbows. His hands clasped in front of him. "You know she'll have to choose one of us."

"Or neither."

"That is also a distinct possibility." Bruce agreed, a hint of amusement dancing across his features before disappearing into truth. "But I think not. Lois is ready to be loved. I want to assure you, if she chooses me, I will love her as she deserves and I will do everything in my power to make her happy. My question for you…will you let her go so that she can be."

Chloe's words came rushing back to Clark. "_Then you deal with it. Somehow, Clark, you find a way to let her go."_ Implicit in those words were 'If you truly love her…"

Which Clark Kent did. More than he'd ever expected. More than she could possibly know.

Something shifted in that moment.

The balance of power. The weight of destiny. The upper hand.

Clark was stunned. He actually liked Bruce Wayne. For a man that had the ability to destroy Clark's happiness, his future, he was actually _nice_. Straightforward. Honest. Open.

What was more, Clark had a fundamental understanding of the man before him that he clearly didn't expect. An understanding that went so much deeper than words or images. A kinship that didn't need to be explained or even acknowledged. It just was.

In any other situation, Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent could actually be…friends.

He saw what Lois saw in him and it was beyond what he had imagined.

Bruce _was _everything a woman like Lois would want. And yet, he wasn't even close.

Because he wasn't Clark Kent.

Clark almost regretted the inevitable. Almost.

Clark answered Bruce the only way he could. "If that's what Lois really wants. If _you_ are what makes her truly happy, then, yes, I will let her go." He paused, before issuing a soft warning. "But I'm sorry, Bruce. I don't think you will be."

That calm confidence knocked Bruce back. His unwavering gaze unnerved the unshakable.

Bruce's unexpected chuckle covered the loss of control of which he was suddenly, acutely aware. He immediately retreated to the familiar. To the evident. To the world's measure of success. "Look around you, Clark. I can give her everything. With just one snap of my fingers, the world could be laid at her feet. And will be, if that's what she wants."

"It isn't." Confident knowledge layered his words. "While I don't question that you would devote yourself to her, I do wonder how long she will let you."

"Meaning?"

"You're not what I expected." Clark answered slowly, carefully. "You're better. And I have no doubt you could make Lois happy. For a time. But then she'd feel it. The emptiness. The ache. If she hasn't already. Which, I suspect she has, given this conversation."

"You seem to be working from a lot of assumptions there." Bruce's eyes narrowed.

Clark shrugged nonchalantly. "Or maybe I just know Lois."

"So do I." Bruce swallowed hard as his lips tightened. "She doesn't believe you love her, Clark. She thinks Lana Lang still has a hold on you. And always will."

"She's wrong." Not wanting to give up any ground he had won, Clark ended his explanation there. "But that's really between Lois and me."

"Of course." Recognizing the tactic, Bruce nodded his admiration before trying a different route. "You and Lois have a complicated relationship, Clark. Ours is not. She could still choose me."

"She could." Clark agreed without hesitation, knowing in the depths of his heart that it was a very real possibility. "On the other hand, Lois doesn't do simple. Or easy. The more complex something is, the more interested she gets. And the longer she stays glued."

"Still, she did say yes to me." Bruce countered.

"She did." A flash of pain in his eyes. "And I'll have to ask her about that too."

"So, you _are_ willing to fight for her." Bruce stated the obvious.

"Isn't that what you've been doing this whole time? Fighting for her?" A knowing quirk slipped across his lips at Bruce's suddenly tight and wary expression. "It's interesting really. How you've put so much effort into proving to me that you are what I knew in the first minute."

"And what's that?"

"The real deal. A good man that truly loves Lois." Clark stated with a shrug. "So, what did you think? That I'd take one look at all of this, that I'd like you, be convinced she was better off with you and just…wish you well?"

"It was worth a shot." Bruce quipped.

"And it might have worked on anyone that doesn't know Lois Lane." Clark responded. An almost arrogant attitude wrapped around Clark like a cloak. He had won this all important first, and perhaps, final round. And he knew. They both knew it. "But I'm not that someone."

"No. It appears you are not." Bruce sighed his conclusion and leaned back in his chair. He regretted the position they were both in. He liked Clark Kent. He liked him a lot. "So, we are war then. So to speak."

"Yes." The determination in his eyes softened. "Unfortunately."

Bruce ignored the concession. "For how long?"

"That depends on Lois."

"You think you'll win her." It wasn't an assumption. It was a statement of fact.

"So do you." Clark countered easily.

"Well…" Bruce shrugged as his lips tilted in acknowledgement. "…every play has a trump card."

"And you believe I hold it."

"Don't you?"

An eyebrow rose. "Only Lois can tell us that."

"Yes. I suppose you are right." Bruce nodded his agreement.

Clark was done with the chit-chat. Now all he wanted was to see the woman he loved. To convince her of what Bruce Wayne had just learned. "Which is why I would very much like to see her now."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Ah." Bruce rose in one smooth, graceful move. "It sounds like your wish is about to be..."

No one was more surprised than Bruce at the sight that met their eyes when the door fully opened.

Alfred. Alone. And completely flustered.

"Master Bruce. May I speak with you alone please?"

"Where is Miss Lane?" Denying the older man's request, Bruce posed a question of his own.

"Sir. Please." His worried gaze shifted from Bruce to Clark then back again. "Alone."

Bruce lost no time in crossing the room to where his faithful butler stood with uncharacteristic nervousness. His voice lowered automatically. "Yes, Alfred?"

"She's gone." Alfred whispered.

"What do you mean she's gone?" It was Clark who asked the question, gaining him an upraised eyebrow of inquiry from on Bruce Wayne. Clark swallowed and lied. "I can read lips."

Alfred looked to Bruce for permission to speak. Bruce silently nodded his head.

"I've searched everywhere." Alfred continued in his normal tone. "Just as you asked, I went to fetch her, but I cannot find her."

"She's just probably in her room. Or down by the garden." Bruce suggested, though it was clear the news was troubling to the master of the house.

"I've checked, sir. And what's more…I've taken the liberty to scan the surveillance tapes."

"And?"

"Sir, she's gone."

"I see."

"What's going on?" Clark crossed to where they are, a knot beginning to form in the pit of his stomach. "Why would Lois just up and leave without saying a word?"

There was a pause. And exchanged looks. Then Bruce Wayne turned to Clark with sadness in his eyes.

"It seems you were right, Clark Kent. Perhaps you do hold the trump card after all."

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Sorry it's been so long on this one. Hope you enjoy and would LOVE to hear your feedback and thoughts. Thanks so much for staying with me on this story and my others!

**--**

**Chapter 9**

The phone rang in the back of the limo. A sleek hand hit a button. Crackling white noise filled the limo cabin.

"Yes?"

A deep, hardened voice began his report without preamble. "We have the subject in sight. She's on the move."

"The probability of being seen?"

"Little to none."

"Make sure it's none."

"Is that an order then?"

"Yes. Pick her up. Bring her to me." There was a pause. An after-thought. "Oh, and…be sure she is unharmed."

"Right. She'll be delivered, unharmed, within the hour."

"See that she is." The call ended. A malicious smile twisted full lips. "Let the games begin."

--

"What's going on?" Clark crossed to where they are, a knot beginning to form in the pit of his stomach. "Why would Lois just up and leave without saying a word?"

There was a pause. And exchanged looks. Then Bruce Wayne turned to Clark with sadness in his eyes.

"It seems you were right, Clark Kent. Perhaps you do hold the trump card after all."

"Wait. What does that mean? And what does it have to do with Lois leaving without telling you?" Clark's panic alert was kicking into overdrive.

"Clark, Lois and I had a talk earlier and it was clear she had some decisions to make." Bruce Wayne's shrug was nonchalant. His expression wasn't. The pain in his eyes was evident. "Apparently, she's made them. Or at least one of them."

Deciphering cryptic statements was clearly not one of Clark Kent's strong point. "I don't understand."

"She's made her choice, Clark." Bruce paused finding the words hard to say. "She's going back…to you."

Clark Kent's heart should be soaring in that moment. And would have been. If he believed Bruce. As it was, the knot in is stomach held his heart firmly in place. Though it began to thunder with an irregular beat, it had nothing to do with the news he'd just received.

"No, wait." Shaking his head, Clark's eyes clouded with worry. "That…look, as much as I want to believe that, it doesn't make sense. She's unpredictable and impulsive, but _that_ isn't Lois." His stance stiffened. His voice was confident. "She wouldn't leave you without saying anything."

"She left you." Bruce reminded Clark softly.

"Yeah, but she's running from me because I hurt her." The admission was hard to make. But necessary. Not only for the moment, but for their future. "You haven't."

Clark continued, his voice echoing the hurt in the depths of his eyes. "And, as much as I hate to admit it, she's committed to you. After all, _you_ are her fiancé. The Lois I know doesn't quit on people or break her commitments. Not without good reason and certainly not without telling them."

"No, something's not right." Clark shot back his clarification with a tightening expression. "And if you'd think right now, instead of feel, you'd know it too."

Bruce considered Clark for a moment. Mulled over his words. Contemplated his instinctive reaction.

And realized how different it had been from his own.

For some reason he couldn't shake, Bruce's own gut was suddenly telling him to pay attention. To listen. To follow. Besides, the boy made sense. After their open, honest exchange earlier, Lois wouldn't just up and leave without telling him. She was too brave and honorable to slink out of their relationship like a coward.

Then again, there was the information he'd literally dropped in her lap. And her unpredictable, and unknown, reaction to it. Which, of course, Clark knew nothing about.

He turned to Alfred. "Are you sure you checked everything? The lake?"

"She's not there, sir."

"Are any cars missing?"

"No, sir."

Clark joined the inquisition. "What about her room? Is anything gone? Like an overnight bag or does it look like she packed quickly?"

Alfred's brows furrowed in concentration. It seemed he was now moving to the same page as Bruce and Clark. "Actually, no. Nothing in her room is touched."

Bruce offered another option. "Is she in the observatory?"

"No, sir."

"Wait." Trying to process all the information, Clark suddenly turned his questioning gaze to Alfred. "You said something about a surveillance tape. I want to see that."

Alfred's guarded eyes flickered to Bruce then back before answering Clark. "Sir, there is no need. There was an open gate leading to the road. It's clear she has left the estate."

"Knowing _why_ she left this place could lead us to where she went. And I know her better than anyone." Clark pulled himself to his full height, ready to fight if needed. "If you really want to find Lois, show me the tape."

Silently, and with tightened lips, Bruce Wayne nodded his permission.

--

Lois Lane had stopped running.

And realized just how stupid she had been.

She was wet, cold, lost. And aching for Clark Kent to swoop in and save the day.

Standing in the middle of an old one-lane road, Lois glanced around her. The forest trees were high and impenetrable. The blue sky above, open and clear. There were no visible markers, no indicators which direction she should go. Her only solace was an old wooden bridge just a few feet ahead.

If the General ever found out what a mess she'd made of things…

She made her way to the bridge and let the rough hewn railing hold her weight as she gazed down at the bubbling brook beneath her. It looked so carefree and happy. Not even the boulders blocking its path could stop the water from gaining its objective…to flow downstream. To reach its destination. To find its home.

When was the last time she'd felt that way? Free. Light. So happy she could float? When was the last time she'd felt like she could rush over any obstacle in her path, and not be beaten back by it? Not be deterred. Or that she had a home to find?

Her eyes squeezed shut against the answer.

_That_ night.

In _his_ arms.

Captured in _his_ eyes.

Clark.

Who was he? _What_ was he? What all could he do? The fire from his eyes, super speed and invulnerability to pain were obvious. But was there more? Why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't he trusted her enough to…

That's where the questions ended and the answers began.

_Because he __**doesn't**__ trust you. Because every since you've met him, you've treated him like he was an irritating pest. An insignificant, moron incapable of hurting a fly. How many times have you taunted him? Belittled him. Called him Smallville to get a rise out of him? Criticized him for everything and nothing at all. _

But all that had changed. Hadn't it? They had become partners. Friends. Confidants. Their day in and day out escapades had formed a bond between them. A connection. A beginning to something more. The irritation that had existed before, the constant taunting, had gentled into a unique language that was theirs. And theirs alone.

The dance at Chloe's wedding…the near kiss…wasn't that proof that there was _something_ there?

Tears formed once more. No. She couldn't do this to herself. She _wouldn't_. It was clear that even though everything had changed, nothing really had.

So what if she knew his secret? So what if she confronted him? Forced him to tell her everything? It wouldn't change the simple fact that Clark Kent did not love her. He never had. And he never would.

Lana Lang's reappearance had put that question to rest once and for all.

The sooner Lois Lane embraced that fact, the sooner she could move on with her life. The sooner she could be that bubbling, determined brook beneath her. She would just have to…find a new way to be happy. A new home to belong to.

Bruce.

Good, kind, in-love-with-her Bruce. Willing-to-accept-her-warts-and-all Bruce. A hero. A friend. The man that needed her. The man she now needed.

Squaring her shoulders, Lois Lane wiped away her tears. Her eyes narrowed with determination and her jaw set.

Her decision was made.

The next time she saw Clark Kent, she would hold her head high and her heart in complete safety. For the next time Clark Kent saw her, she would be Mrs. Bruce Wayne.

Lois' head snapped to the side as the sound of a vehicle brought a relieved smile to her face. She practically ran to meet the advancing black van, waving like a crazed lunatic. The van skidded to a stop and Lois pulled up short.

A sudden panic seized her and she turned to run.

Heavy footsteps hit the ground and gained on her. A hard hand gripped the back of her neck. An arm of steel wrapped around her waist.

She cried for help.

One name.

But it was too late.

--

Clark's heart stopped.

He felt a jolt of panic. Of intense pain. His name echoed in the back of his mind.

"Clark? Clark are you alright?"

Clark blinked away the sensations to find a worried Bruce Wayne standing in front of him. Trying to grasp what had just happened, Clark shook his head. "I'm not…I'm not sure." His wary gaze shifted from Bruce to Alfred then back to Bruce. "What happened?"

"You were talking then all of a sudden you just…blanked out."

"How long?"

"Just a few seconds."

Clark nodded, then lied. "Right. It happens sometimes." He tried to keep the panic out of his voice. He didn't succeed. "Look, we _have_ to find Lois. Soon."

Bruce nodded, his own sense of impending doom now exploding off the charts. Not that he was familiar with the ways and habits of extraterrestrials, but by the look on Clark's face, what happened was clearly not a good sign.

Bruce turned his attention to the task at hand. The tape began.

And Clark Kent's heart stopped again.

There she was. His first glimpse of her in a month and she was…breathtaking.

Untouchable. And clearly not his.

The large diamond on her left hand was proof enough of that.

He fought back the urge to scream and instead focused on what she was doing. "Ok. There she is. What room is that?"

"The living room, for lack of a better word." Bruce supplied softly. He was standing by Clark's side with the remote in his hand. He was clearly affected by the sight of her as well. But even then, there was something more to his tone. Something wary. And uncertain.

Clark's eyes narrowed as he focused on the screen in front of Lois. She was obviously watching something with an intensity that could be felt through the plasma. "Wait. What is she…what is she watching?"

"Clark, I think we need to…"

Ignoring him, Clark took a step closer and squinted even harder. "The images are too…" Suddenly, he didn't care about the images. Lois had spun around, her hand over her mouth. Tears streaming down her face. "She's crying. Why is she…" He was touching the screen now. Reaching out to her. Trying to connect. Then, suddenly, she ran. And disappeared from view. "Wait! Wait, no!"

Spinning on Bruce, Clark's eyes blazed with intensity. "Where does this door lead?"

"To the back of the property." Bruce answered calmly.

"If I might add, sir, it's also where the open gate leading to the road is." A near invisible Alfred supplied helpfully.

That's when he saw it. The bob of Bruce Wayne's adam's apple.

"You want to tell me what's really going on here?" A commanding Clark stepped up to his rival. Inquisitive eyes bored into Bruce. "What was she watching? What made her run?"

"Clark, there's something I need to tell you…"

A woman's voice interrupted his confession. "Mr. Wayne. There's a call for you on line three."

Irritation flashed over Bruce's normally masked expression. It seemed he would have to get Alfred to go over the rules of working at Wayne Mansion with the help. Again. "Take a message. I'm in the middle of something."

"I'm sorry, sir, but the call rolled over from your personal line and the gentleman on the phone said it was urgent. That it had something to do with Miss Lane."

"What?" Bruce spun around to face her. "Who is it?"

"It's…sir, it's Lex Luthor."

Tbc…

**Note: It seems kidnapping is a thing with me lately, but I promise this really is different from Pick Your Label. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Ok, so for those who are reading this…this is a pretty intense chapter. But it was necessary to set things up. I promise I'll get back to Lois in the next chapter and C/L will be in the same space VERY soon. Thank you so much for all your support on this. I wasn't sure if I should continue, but I'm having too much fun writing this one so…

Thank you, thank you!! REALLY appreciate feedback!! Thanks!

--

**Chapter 10**

Bruce Wayne never saw it coming.

He was instantly thrown against the wall with a force that knocked the breath out of him. His head snapped back causing an explosion of stars behind his eyes. When he blinked against the pain, a furious Clark Kent filled his view. An arm of steel pinned him in place, his feet dangling a foot off the ground.

And the Bat was paralyzed.

He'd never encountered anything this powerful. This untamed.

"Why would _Lex_ be calling _you_ on your _private_ line about Lois? WHY?!" Clark demanded, his eyes blazing. Flashing. Flaring.

Blue turned to red. Red to blue.

Bruce gasped. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Alfred. Bruce shook his head slightly, a sign to the older man not to attempt a rescue. It would only anger Clark more. That was clearly the last thing he needed.

"I…I don't…know."

"How well do you know him? HUH?!" Clark pressed him further into the wall. Bruce swore he heard something in the wall behind him, crack.

"Well…enough."

"Is that so? Tell me, _Bruce_…" Clark growled his name like a curse. "…is that how you knew about my past with Lana? With Lex? Did you and your best friend swap stories of all your malicious manipulations over a glass of wine? Laugh about all the lives you've destroyed by playing games from your untouchable ivory towers…"

"No. No, I swear." His adam's apple bobbed.

"I. Won't. Let. You. Destroy. Lois." Teeth clenched, the veins in Clark's neck jerked angrily. With every punctuated word, Bruce felt himself pushed further into the wall.

Recognizing Clark's actions for what they were, Bruce hastened to distance himself from the true cause of Clark's overwhelming rage. "Lois is safe…with me. Lex is no…no friend of mine." He pulled in a ragged breath and played his trump card. "Oliver Queen…is."

Clark blinked at the name. "Oliver?"

"Yes. One of my…best…friends…" Bruce struggled to breathe. "Clark, please…please…let me …"

Doubt haunted Clark's eyes, but Bruce no longer felt like he had a boulder sitting on his chest. "What? Explain?"

"Take his call." The quiet reminder brought Clark back to the center of his personal storm. "It may be…the only way to find out…where Lois is."

One moment of indecision.

Then with one final shove, Bruce Wayne dropped to the ground.

And left his imprint in the wall.

A barely controlled Clark spun away from him and began pacing like a caged animal in front of the desk. Alfred rushed to aid his master, his pale blue eyes warily watching Clark's every move.

Panting from the lack of air, Bruce stumbled to the desk and nearly fell into the large leather chair. He took a brief moment to compose himself. Any other man in worse physical shape wouldn't have recovered for a week.

At least.

Bruce reached for the phone.

Clark's large hand clamped over his. "Speaker."

"Fine." Bruce spat back through clenched teeth, his wary gaze never leaving Clark's. "But…_not_ a word."

Clark's eyes narrowed.

"_My_ fiancée, _my_ rules." Gaining back a large measure of control, Bruce's eyes flashed with unmovable determination.

Clark backed away, his agreement implicit.

Bruce hit the button. "Bruce Wayne here."

"Took you long enough." Lex's smooth voice filled the room. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I kidnapped the wrong incentive."

"Where's Lois?" Bruce demanded, trying to keep his own rising fear out of his voice.

"Safe enough." Lex answered. "For now."

"What do you want, Luthor?"

"What's mine."

"Care to be a bit more specific?" Bruce couldn't hide the loathing in his voice.

"Oh…I think you know."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. At this point, he was seriously tired of all the games. "I'm not in the mood, Luthor. Just tell me what you want."

"What I want, you can't give me." Lex answered cryptically. "You can, however, give me the means to get it."

Bruce glanced up at Clark, who looked like he was about ready to explode with frustration. Bruce held up a calming hand. "This call is over in five seconds if you don't tell me straight what you…"

"A property of mine was raided about a year ago." Apparently, Lex realized he'd reached Bruce's limit. "I don't know which of your friends did it…whether Green Arrow, the Bat or both…and I really don't care. What I do know is that they gave what they found to you for safe keeping." Lex paused, his voice lowering dangerously. "I want back what was stolen from me. In exchange, you get back what I stole from you."

Bruce didn't hesitate. "Fine." The agreement was made through clenched teeth. "But I'm warning you, Luthor, if she's not in perfect condition when I see her, I _will _unleash my full power against you. There will be _no_ place for you to hide."

"Do as I say and there will be no need." Lex responded calmly.

Bruce eyed Clark carefully, gauging. Measuring. He had to handle the next few moments with kid gloves or it could be more than just Lois that would need rescuing. "When and where?"

"An hour." Lex began. The rest of his instructions were silenced as Bruce grabbed the phone, ensuring complete privacy from an over-reactive, out of control Clark Kent.

Clark tensed and took a menacing step forward.

But it was too late.

Too late for action. Too late for super hearing.

"I'll be there." Bruce replaced the phone.

"Just who do you think you…"

Only to have the desk ripped up from its place, leaving Bruce vulnerable once again.

He was ready this time.

With one flick of his finger, Bruce flipped a switch on his watch. Seemingly from nowhere, something flew through the air. Several somethings. Glowing, _green_ somethings.

And hit Clark square in the chest.

Clark instantly fell backward. He clutched at his stomach and stumbled to the floor.

Bruce catapulted himself out of the chair to kneel by Clark's side. "Clark, listen to me. I don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt you, but I _have_ to know I can count on you to stay calm. If you don't, we could _both_ lose her."

"How…how did you…" Struggling against the pain, Clark's question went unasked.

But not unanswered. "What Lex wants. It's you, Clark. He wants everything he ever had…on you. Papers. Experiments. Journals. _Everything_."

"But…how…"

Panic filled Bruce's eyes. "Clark, please. Make a decision. Are you going to work with me to get her back or do I have to trap you here in pain like this while I go rescue her on my own?"

"Lois…"

"Needs _both_ of us right now."

Clark writhed in agonizing silence, unable to speak.

"Clark!"

Nodding, Clark agreed.

"_My_ way."

Clark nodded again.

"_No_ needless heroics. Do _everything_ I tell you. Can you handle that without going all Krypto on me?"

Clark gasped at the reference, his eyes widening.

"Clark! Can. You. Handle. It?"

Clark's eyes squeezed shut. His head bobbed in agreement, as his answer became an agonized whisper. "For Lois…yes. Yes, anything…"

"Alfred! Alfred, help me!" Chest rising and falling with relief, Bruce's command was a harsh staccato.

In no time, the Kryptonite tipped arrows were quickly removed from Clark's body and Clark instantly began to relax. Wrapping the arrows in a cloth, Bruce handed them to Alfred. "Keep them close, but not too close."

"You won't…" Face flushed with the previous struggle, Clark swallowed hard. "…need them."

Gaze slipping to the young man lying on the floor, quickly regaining his strength, Bruce's lips tilted for the first time in what seemed like forever. "That'd better be a promise."

Clark nodded. "It is."

"Here." Bruce stood and held his hand out to a fully-recovered Clark Kent. "Let me help you."

Clark eyed the proffered hand a moment before hesitantly reaching up and grasping it firmly.

Eye to eye the two men stared at each other. An uneasy partnership had been forged. Still rivals. Now partners.

With one common enemy.

One common love.

One common goal.

"So, what exactly do you know about me?" Clark ventured quietly.

"Everything." Bruce shrugged then took a deep breath. "And…I suppose now, it's your turn. Come on." He slapped Clark on the back before turning toward the door. "We have a lot to do. And _you_…" He called back over his shoulder with a wicked taunt. "…you need to suit up."

A stunned Clark stood rooted to the floor. A dark eyebrow rose. He swallowed hard.

"Suit…up?"

Tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Hey all—I know those reading PYL and this are anxious for a chapter of PYL. It's on its way. In the meantime, I thought I'd share the next few installments of this one. Hope you don't mind.

After the last chapt, I decided to make this one a tad lighter. And I realize I'm still focused on Bruce at this point, but Clark definitely has his emotional expositions coming. Enjoy and I'd love to hear feedback/thoughts!

p.s. C/L will be in the same space in the next chpt. Thanks!

--

**Chapter 11**

"_You're _Batman?"

"Well, don't sound so surprised, _Kal-el_." Bruce Wayne emphasized Clark's Kryptonian name, his voice lilting in dry humor. "_I'm_ not the anomaly here."

The irony of an alien from another planet, and friend of one Oliver Queen, finding it difficult to believe a billionaire playboy could have a secret identity was not lost on either man.

Clark's cheeks flamed red. Bruce smirked.

Brushing past Clark, Bruce headed toward the single strongest point of light, at the far end of the Batcave.

For there was no doubt, that's exactly where Clark Kent stood. If the cave with random bat symbols hadn't clued him in, the Batmobile, poised and ready to launch, would have. Not to mention the extensive exercise and training equipment that took up at least a fourth of the space.

As Clark invaded Bruce's private domain, an awed gaze swept the place, noting every detail.

The massive, high-tech computer set up took up one wall. Chloe would have deemed it double drool worthy. The obviously large cache of oddly shaped, a-typical weapons was stationed along another wall. There were satellite feeds. A mini-triage. What looked like a science lab complete with a mini-library.

The only thing missing was the Batsuit.

"Does Oliver know about this?"

"Of course. As I do about Green Arrow." Bruce glanced up as he logged on to a semi-small computer screen extending from the wall. "You know, he's mentioned you. Never by name. Just that he had a friend with special powers. Someone he wished would be a lot more vigil and a little less anti. It wasn't until after I did some investigating on a totally unrelated subject, that I put two and two together and realized what he meant by 'special'."

"And the Kryptonite tipped arrows?

"Had those installed the second I learned of your connection to Lois. Call it instinct. I had a feeling we'd meet." Blowing out a breath, Bruce turned to Clark. "Look. About earlier. I didn't know exactly what I'd be dealing with so..."

"And I didn't really give you much choice." Clark stopped Bruce's apology with his own as his troubled gaze met that of his rival-turned-partner. "I'm…sorry. My emotions have been…erratic lately. To say the least. I'm usually much better at controlling myself…"

"Yeah, well…" Turning from Clark with a shrug, Bruce let them both off the hook. "…having the woman you love in the clutches of your enemy is usually a game changer. No one ever really knows how they'll react to those."

Clark's gaze narrowed, gauging. "You don't seem affected."

"Good. Years of practice have finally paid off." Bruce quipped. "Besides, I may hate Luthor and everything he stands for, but he isn't my arch nemesis. And I don't have history repeating itself right before my eyes." From a nearby drawer, he pulled out a thin silver device and slipped it into a nearly invisible computer socket. His voice hardened, his eyes glinted dangerously. "He's never taken anything from me. Until now."

"Was he right? Were you the one that stole the information he's looking for?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Bruce's tone was clipped, but not unkind. He tapped in a few codes on the screen and paused, waiting for the computer to work its magic. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Why?"

"To be honest, I took it just because. Luthor had security on it so tight I figured it must be very important." A few more keystrokes. A few more entered commands. "And anything that important to Luthor was worth taking away from him. I just had no idea how important it would end up being…" Watching the screen intently, Bruce's expression registered the merest hint of satisfaction. "…...to me."

"Because of Lois."

The ghosted smile disappeared. He hit a final key with added emphasis. "Yeah.

"So, what all are we talking about here?"

"Enough items to fill a warehouse. Or two." Pulling the silver item from the computer, Bruce turned to Clark and displayed it with a flourish. "And then there's this."

"What's that?"

"A micro-chip with every bit of information Lex had on you. And where to find it all." He handed the razor thin chip to Clark as he continued to explain. "When I…" He paused to choose his word, irony twisting his lips. "…_obtained_ Lex's treasure, I took one look at it and realized it was too explosive to stay in one place. So, I immediately catalogued it, split it up and sent the items to various locations around the globe. Some of which, I'm not even sure _I_ can find without this."

"Not to mention…" Focusing on the chip in Clark's hand, Bruce filled in a bit more of his plan. "…this little baby is kinda rare. It takes a special computer to access the data. I happen to own one of only three in existence."

"Good." Clark complimented with a nod. "Then that'll make it impossible for Lex to find."

"Since I've encrypted the data with my own special coding, yes, it will be difficult."

"Great, then let's…"

"But not impossible." Bruce corrected Clark's faulty assumption. "Lex owns one of the other computers." Bruce retrieved the chip from Clark and returned to the workstation. "Which is why we're not giving _this_ to him."

"What?" Clark's voice lowered dangerously.

In a subtle move, the chip disappeared into the palm of his hand then into his pocket. "Clark we can't let him get his hands on this again. Who knows what he plans on doing with it."

Clark took a determined step forward, his expression registering instant alarm. "Ok, maybe I need to make something clear. I don't _care_ that he gets any of it back. I just want _Lois_ as far away from him as possible."

"Who's feeling and not thinking now?" Bruce questioned with a raised eyebrow. "He doesn't even need a fourth of the information to destroy you. And believe me, Clark, that's _exactly_ what he intends to do."

Pulling in and exhaling a calming breath, Clark's jaw twitched. The last thing he needed right now was an over-protective hero holding him back from what needed to be done. "Look, I appreciate how you're trying to protect me right now, but this isn't my first run in with Lex Luthor. And it won't be my last." His commanding suggestion was pushed through clenched teeth. "Let's just give him what he wants and get Lois back."

Crossed arms over a massive chest. "No."

"Bruce."

An eyebrow rose. "Clark, this is my town. My show. My decision. Besides…" With a sudden quirk of Bruce's lips, Clark got the distinct impression this particular hero was having a bit too much fun putting Clark in his place. "…_you_ promised to play it _my_ way."

Narrowed eyes. Pursed lips. Crossed arms over a massive chest. "What exactly _is_ your way?"

--

"Hey. Pssst. Yeah, you. Scarface."

The muscular body guard slowly turned and faced the fiercest job he'd ever been paid to do. The nail marks on his face still stung and his right eye was already starting to swell. At least the initial pain in his groin was beginning to subside, though he wondered how long it would be till he had full use of _that_ particular organ.

That one, innocent looking, slip of a woman could do that…

Yeah, this was one tall tale that would be embellished with twenty strapping men and nary a female in sight.

"Come here."

He approached slowly, reluctantly. And kept his distance.

Though they were the only two in the room, Lois' voice lowered instinctively. "Look, I don't know who you're working for or how much they're paying you, but I can double whatever it is. Triple it, even. I just need you to do one _tiny_ thing for me." She leaned to the side and wiggled the fingers on her tightly tied hands. "Loosen the ropes."

If he were capable of laughing, he would have. Instead he remained silent.

Lois rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly. "Look, I know I kinda went overboard on the whole fighting for my life thing, but you did kind of, well…take me by surprise." She sent him a wink. "So, let's just call it even, shall we?"

The muscle man opened his mouth. Another voice spoke instead.

"I applaud your attempt."

Lois craned her neck to see who belonged to the voice behind her kidnapper. It sounded vaguely familiar, but…no…it couldn't be.

Lex Luthor smoothly stepped around the human wall blocking his path to Lois. And smirked. "Lois Lane. We meet again."

---

"Absolutely not. I am not dressing up in some…"

"It's a uniform, Clark." Bruce sighed impatiently, though his voice remained its usual calm. "Latest rage in hero fashion."

Arms crossed over his chest, Clark's expression mirrored his stubborn stance. "I'm not going to do it."

"Look." Tossing the uniform to the side, Bruce's hands hit his hips. Clearly, they were squaring off for another fight. "The best way to get Lois back and protect your secret is to protect your identity. Believe me, Clark…" He inclined his head toward the discarded suit. "…_this_ will do it."

"Maybe _that_ will, but…" Eyes flashed with determination. "…_I_ won't."

"We don't have that many options." Irritation flickered in response. "I'm not going to allow Luthor to force our hand by having the information and Lois in the same space. Decisions will need to be made, actions taken. It's too great a risk. We need Lois out of the equation before I face him. Unfortunately, we don't have time or resources to wage a full out assault. And I can't be Bruce and the Bat at the same time…"

"I don't see why we don't just get it all back once we know Lois is safe." Clark's suggestion held the tenor of a command. "You already said you've encrypted the data. That buys us some time. Once we have Lois back, we can wage that assault. I happen to know a few friends that would join us just for the fun of it."

"To what end?" Bruce queried. "Clark, you know after all this is over Lois will still have to choose one of us. Either way, she'll be in even more danger than she is now."

"How do you figure that?"

"_Now_, she's just a pawn and I'm just a means to an end. If we deny Luthor even a temporary triumph, the stakes get raised really high, really fast. Then, if she chooses me, I, _Bruce Wayne_, become the enemy and Lois…Lex's greatest weapon. If she chooses you…the object of his obsession…" Bruce paused as an eyebrow rose in question. "…do I really have to finish this sentence?"

"Alright, fine. I get it. Batman needs to be the focus of Lex's retaliation. For now." Clark shook his head and pointed to the discarded pile of leather. "I'm _still_ not wearing the suit."

"Then I'm doing this alone." Bruce turned from Clark and grabbed the Batsuit from the table.

"But…"

"I should have known better than to trust you with this." Bruce mumbled a challenge under his breath, making sure it was loud enough for Clark to hear. "Guess your limit to 'doing anything for Lois' stops at wardrobe choices."

A large hand shot past his shoulder and grabbed the obviously offensive outfit. "Fine. But _only_ for Lois." Clark agreed through clenched teeth. "Where do I change?"

--

"Lex." Lois couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. And for once she was grateful. The last thing Luthor needed was to know that her stomach had instantly turned into a giant ball of tight anxiety and quivering fear. "I thought you were dead."

Casually slipping his hands into his pockets, Lex's pale blue eyes never left her face. "Rumors of my death…yadda, yadda."

Lois relaxed back into the chair, her face becoming an unreadable mask. Suddenly, the stakes had just been raised. Lois Lane instinctively knew who the prize would be. "Well, I should have known. It always has been hard to kill evil."

Lex turned to the guard and nodded. The guard took his cue and exited as quickly as possible, grateful he'd escaped with no new injuries. Lex turned back to Lois. His appreciative gaze raked over her every curve. His lips quirked as a note of interest flickered in his eyes. "You certainly have…matured well. Or maybe I just didn't notice before."

"Well, you were a bit occupied. You know with all the manipulating, betraying…going off the deep end."

Lex stepped closer, bending at the waist till they were eye to eye. "Honestly, I don't know how I didn't see it before." His gaze still roamed. Inspecting. Approving. He didn't touch her. He didn't need to. She felt violated just the same. "The appeal of Lois Lane. Maybe I should…pay more attention this time."

"Don't bother. I'm not your type."

Lex straightened and smirked. "No? What makes you say that?"

Forcing calm into her voice, Lois smirked back. "Because I've seen your type. And let's just say…I'm a little more snark and a lot less whine then you're used to." The tilt of her lips expanded, the double meaning of her words rang through. "Besides, I don't _do_ crazy."

Lex chuckled. "Oh, yeah. I definitely see the appeal now." A smarmy grin deepened. "You'd be a challenge to conquer, and a constant pursuit once you were. No wonder Ollie came back for a second helping. And Bruce? Well, from all accounts, you have him so locked down he can't see straight."

Lois swallowed hard at the mention of two very important men in her life. "What do you want with me, Lex? What could I possibly have that could drive you to this?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself." Dismissing her question with a wave of his hand, Lex began a slow pace in front of her. "In the grand scheme of things, you're pretty insignificant. It's actually Bruce that has what I want. You're just the pawn to get it back."

"He won't do it. Whatever it is, he won't give it to you." Lois stated with firm confidence.

"Not what he said." Lex informed her, his voice sing-songey in tone. "He didn't even put up a fight. Then again, it really isn't his fight anyway." He shrugged. His eyes glinted maliciously, wistfully. A predatory smile curved his lips. "No, _that_ one is to come."

--

The heated mumbling coming from the dressing room was amusing, to say the least. And though Bruce had pegged Clark Kent as the non-swearing type, he definitely heard a few choice words vehemently coupled with his name.

Bruce smirked as he concentrated once more on the downloading files. He was actually grateful for a bit of levity if only to keep him from going insane. Which is where the very thought of Lois in Lex's clutches was pushing him.

He took a deep breath and focused.

His plan was simple. Two discs full of data. One, fully encrypted and destined for a hiding place so secure it would never see the light of day again. The other, with just enough accurate, but innocuous, information to convince Luthor he had the means to take back everything stolen from him.

And buy Bruce enough time to destroy him once and for all.

A loud thud coming from the dressing room arrested his attention. "You ok in there?"

"Stupid thing is so…damn…" A loud sigh followed a longer pause. "How do you even _move_ in this thing?"

"You get used to it." Bruce called back his response over his shoulder.

Clearly not ready to exit the dressing room, Clark hrumphed his response as another thud sounded followed closely by the sound of crumbling stone. "Oops. Um…don't worry...I'll pay for any damages…"

Bruce rolled his eyes, shook his head and turned his focus back to the computer screen. Almost there. His mind shifted to the plan. Clark would be seeing Lois alone. Before Bruce. Before any explanations could be given. As to who knew what, when, how. They couldn't afford any slip ups because full disclosure had not been given.

That being the case, there was…something Clark needed to know.

Bruce quickly moved to another part of the Batcave and retrieved a medium sized chunk of Kryptonite from a cabinet full of the green rocks. Better to be safe than sorry. He slipped it into his pocket. And stayed a relatively safe distance from the Kryptonian with unmatchable strength and a passionately beating heart that belonged to one Lois Lane.

"Uh…Clark?"

"Yeah."

"I think it's only fair to tell you that uh…" Bruce paused, contemplating all possible reactions. And to that point... "…first, I need you to promise not to flip out on me. You know, we can't afford a repeat of earlier. We don't have time and…" He paused, pulling out the big guns. "…it's not in _Lois'_ best interest."

A loud, impatient sigh was his response. "I told you, you wouldn't need the arrows. Besides, if I were going to flip out, it would have happened already. I look absolutely ridiculous…"

"Clark."

"Sorry." A pause. Then, continued rustling sounds. "Look, Bruce, whatever it is, just spit it out."

"Alright." His eyes never left the dressing room door. "I'm not the only one that knows your secret." Bruce took a deep breath and readied himself for the explosion to come. "Lois knows about you too."

Tbc…


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Didn't want to keep this one waiting long as the previous chpt was more of a set up to this one. Hope you enjoy and that you're not getting bored with this one. Would love to get your feedback and thoughts! Thanks much!!

--

**Chapter 12**

Lois' stomach tightened painfully. She'd been right. Clark Kent was at the center of all this…whatever_ this_ was.

Suddenly a whole lot of little nothings clicked into place. The information in the file Bruce gave her. Luthor Corp's name had been all over the place. The friendship turned rivalry between Clark and Lex went far beyond mere jealousy over a girl. Lex knew about Clark. Or at least he knew enough to know _something_. Is that what finally started the rift between them? Clark's unwillingness to tell his secret? Lex's manipulations to force the truth out of him?

And just how obsessed was he with finding this particular earth-shattering truth? The file gave her some indication, but there'd been more there than just Luthor Corp data. Bruce's own findings helped connect many dots. So, what exactly_ did_ Lex know? And how could she stop him from finding out more?

Having at least put one and one together, Lois didn't need to ask to know, but she asked anyway. "What are you talking about?"

"Clark Kent." Lex turned her with a predatory glint in his eyes, though his casual stance was still firmly in place. "I hear the two of you have gotten…close…"

"We work together if that's what you mean."

"It wasn't, but ok. We'll go with your definition of 'close'." His eyes narrowed as he gauged her. She was trying too hard to hold it in. Fighting too many urges at once. To lash out. To protect. To defend. And Lex Luthor was too versed in the ways of women under Clark's spell to not see her nonchalant disinterest for what it really was.

Realization flickered through his eyes. "My God. You've fallen for him, haven't you? Yeah…yeah, I can see it in your eyes."

Clinging to emotional distance, Lois scoffed. "Clark and I can barely stand each other."

"I do remember that." Lex conceded. "On the other hand, that kind of instant dislike is usually a precursor to something…explosive."

"The only thing explosive between Clark and me is our tempers." Rolling her eyes, Lois forced a chuckle. "Why do you think I'm here in Gotham? I was tired of dealing with the Prince of Brood day in and day out. It's like an every day drama with him. And trust me, that gets real old, real fast."

"Yes, I'm sure that could be one reason." Lex pursed his lips as if in thought. "On the other hand…I seem to remember you two doing this before."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were both back in high school. He asked if I could put in a good word for you with Met U. Seemed he couldn't get you out of Smallville fast enough." His lips curled. "I suspected then, he had ulterior motives, and now I see why." His gaze raked over openly. Her insides shrank at the rough caress. "Even back then you were too hot for Clark to handle. I can only imagine how he's handling you now."

"He isn't."

A full smile and suggestively knowing gaze. "But I'd bet you'd like it if he were."

"I realize this isn't your experience, but not every woman in the world thinks Clark Kent is the center of theirs. I'm a happily engaged woman, Lex. Or don't you read the papers?" She thought she sounded convincing. By Lex's suddenly relaxed features, she figured she had been.

A sigh of relief rushed through her. She'd managed to avoid falling into his trap. It gave her a boldness to try to set a trap of her own. Even if the words did leave a bad taste I her mouth. "Besides, the last time I saw Clark, he was in a serious liplock with none other than your ex."

Lex Luthor stared at Lois a moment as if trying to read her mind. Then, suddenly, he chuckled, his eyes bright with instant delight. "Why, thank you, Lois. That's probably the best news I've heard all day…"

--

There was a deafening silence. And rising tension. Then one long growl of rage.

The door to the dressing room blew off its hinges and sailed through the air, landing with a thud that seemed to shake everything, even the cave walls.

Bruce barely ducked in time.

Instantly alert, Bruce backed away, his hand gripping the Kryptonite so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Another deafening silence. Another long, tense moment.

"Clark?" Bruce ventured tentatively, worry ripping through his expression. "Clark, if you'll just let me explain…"

After what seemed like an eternity, Clark Kent filled the opening dressed from neck to toe in the Batsuit. Well, one of them at least. Bruce was surprised at how well it fit him. A vague sense of satisfaction washed over him. _This_ plan was _definitely_ going to work…

A deathly low voice interrupted his brief and incongruent moment of triumph.

"Ex-_cuse_ me?" Face flushed with renewed anger, Clark's narrowed eyes were two blazing balls of blue.

Bruce swallowed hard. "You wanted to know why she ran."

"**You**…" Clark took a measured step forward. "…_told_ her about me."

"Technically, I presented the facts to her in a folder and let her come to her own conclusion." He paused. _Keep it honest. Keep it open. Keep it calm_. "I'm pretty sure she figured it out."

"Do you even…?" Anger was boiling just under a barely controlled surface. Clark's hands clenched by his side. His nostrils flared. His jaw tensed. "What gives you the _right_ to…"

"Clark…"

Another measured step. "Do you have _any _idea how long I've wanted to tell her but didn't? How many times I almost said the words, but stopped myself?? To protect her?? To keep her safe? DO YOU?"

Bruce's hand curled around the green rock. He watched carefully for the signs of an imminent attack. Either Clark was an expert at hiding his intentions or he didn't know himself. "Clark. If you don't calm down…"

"Now, she is _exactly_ where I never wanted her to be. Because _you_ decided to play God with our lives!" Chest rising and falling with rapid breaths, Clark's face twisted in panic as a warning rumbled deep in his chest. "If _anything_ happens to her, so help me…"

"_I _didn't do this, Clark." Bruce shot back hotly, if only to gain Clark's heated attention. "Her knowledge of your origin isn't what put her in Lex's hands, ok?" He reasoned. Cajoled. Deflected Clark's focus…and anger. And lost an edge to his own. "Luthor's obsession did. And that is something neither of us can control. Clark, she'd still be exactly where she is even if she didn't know. And in this situation, her knowing about you might turn out to be our greatest strength."

_That_ took the wind out of Clark's sails.

He gaze lowered as he contemplated Bruce's words. He began to pace in an effort to keep his emotions in careful check. And silently cursed Bruce for being so spot-on right.

Lois didn't need this right now. She didn't need two men who were obviously at war for her affections to kill each other before they had a chance to rescue her. Despite every nerve in his body spoiling for a fight, her safety must and would come first.

Everything else could be dealt with in time.

Clark also knew Lex Luthor. He knew him well enough to know if he wanted to use Lois as a bargaining chip, not a world of locked doors could stop him from getting to her. Using her. Harming her, if he deemed it necessary. Chances were great that Lex hadn't a clue what Lois really knew. Which meant that once he got what he wanted, Lois was as insignificant to Lex as a fly on the wall.

And just as safe.

Nothing Bruce or Lois or Clark himself could have done differently to avoid their present situation. And even if they could, now was not the time for blame or what ifs. Besides, the chance of Lois being cautious was greater now than if she didn't know. She would measure her words. Perhaps, even curtail her instincts to act rashly. For if there was one thing Clark knew about Lois Lane, angry or not, she was loyal to the core. She would do anything to protect the people she loved.

And she _did_ love him. Of _that_, he was sure.

Only how and to what extent were in question.

His mind quickly shifted to the latest information.

So, Lois knew his secret. She knew who he was. What he could do. It had brought tears to those beautifully confident eyes. And it had made her run from the home she thought she'd found with Bruce. Only Lois could tell why. He just prayed that when this was all over, she'd be willing to offer an explanation. And willing to listen to his.

The tension in the room broke. Clark visibly relaxed. After a moment's hesitation, Bruce tossed the Kryptonite into a lead box on the desk and closed it with relief.

It was time to offer a truce. "Clark, I'm sorry. I know it's your secret and you should have been the one to tell her, but…"

"Then why?" Clearly confused not only by Bruce's actions, but his confession as well, Clark's shoulders hitched helplessly. "Why did you do it?"

"Because all's fair in love and war." Bruce stated what appeared to be the obvious. At least to him. "And I think it's been established you and I are knee deep in both."

Incredulous, Clark's voice nearly cracked. "What does my secret have to do with…"

"Look." Taking a slight step forward, Bruce held up his hands in a disarming show of surrender. "I was just leveling the playing field."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on, Clark, you know women."

The blank expression on Clark's face indicated he did not.

Bruce's wry chuckle and shrug of his shoulders signaled he didn't get it any more than any other man. But he tried to explain anyway. "They love the dark, brooding, mysterious types. Which, face it, is pretty much us to a T. Except…"

"Except?"

"Well, Lois figured out my secret pretty quickly. So, in the mystery department you were winning by a mile. I had no choice really." Bruce shrugged. "So, I told her about you. Mystery gone. Just like that." He rocked back on his heels, a hint of confidence slipping through his handsome features. "That just leaves dark and brooding, which…I must say, I pretty much have sewn up."

"Oh, really? You know, I'm _plenty_ dark and brooding." Hands on hips, Clark shot back defensively. In his fight for Lois, Clark clearly wasn't going to give up even an inch. Except when that inch was patently obvious. Noting the knowingly raised eyebrow pointed his direction, his gaze shifted in concession. "Well…brooding, at least."

Bruce cracked a smile and hated how much he actually liked Clark Kent. "You know you were right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"Lois does cling to complicated." Sure the potential danger had passed, Bruce crossed the room to where Clark stood and began inspecting the suit for any improperly applied closures. He tapped Clark's arms and nodded a silent command. "So, who knows, Kent…you may still be in the running yet."

Clark rolled his eyes and raised his arms. "In the running." He scoffed, clearly offended by the implication he was a distant second. He issued his own challenge. "We'll see who's in the running when we find Lois."

"Which, given the plan…" Bruce rounded Clark and inspected the back of the suit. "…you will before I do." He readjusted a few pieces of material around the shoulders before coming to stand in front of Clark with a nod of approval.

"Your point?" Eyes glinting dangerously, Clark crossed his arms in front of him.

Bruce's gaze met his knowingly. "You'll have her undivided attention. At least for a few minutes." A flicker of doubt entered his eyes. "Any plans to…you know…level your own field?"

"None that have formed." Clark replied evenly, reassuringly. Then crumbled Bruce's confidence with a smirk. "Yet." He shrugged nonchalantly. "But I haven't seen her in a month. And I do have a lot to say, so…"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." The warning was delivered through tightened lips.

"Something tells me, I won't..." Clark responded cryptically. Spinning on his heels so fast the cape fluttered tauntingly in Bruce's face, Clark finished the thought over his shoulder as he sauntered away. "…all being fair in love and war, that is."

Bruce shook his head in grudging admiration as his heart tightened in pained regret.

It had been an intriguing month. And a valiant effort. But even Bruce Wayne couldn't stop destiny.

And now that Clark Kent knew the rules, he would have no problem playing the game...

…and claiming what was rightfully his.

--

Lex stood outside the steel door, looking in at his latest prisoner.

A man in a suit came to stand next to him.

"Were there any problems?" Lex asked without taking his eyes from the woman whose face was hidden by a veil of long, dark hair.

"No, sir."

"And no one saw."

"No." He paused venturing a question. "I hope we did the right thing." Lex silently turned to him and he continued his explanation. "I mean, our orders were to only follow her. And I know how you demand complete adherence to orders."

Lex offered a half smile and patted the man on the back. "You did exactly the right thing. You saw an opportunity and contacted me before taking action on your own. I applaud that kind of initiative."

"Good."

"No, what's good, is what you've delivered." Lex's gaze returned to the woman on the other side of the door.

"And what is that?"

"The dagger to pierce my enemy's heart once and for all."

A few moments later, the door swung open. Her head snapped up. Her eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Lex?"

Lex Luthor shut the door behind him and leaned against it. His lips titled in acknowledgement. "Hello, Lana. Welcome home."

--

"Let's go over it one more time." Bruce commanded from the driver's seat.

Clark sighed loudly. It had only been the tenth time they'd 'gone over' the plan. "I find Lois, get her to a safe location and notify you. In the meantime…"

"I'll be meeting with Lex. Stalling as much as I can."

"I'll return, create a diversion…"

"We'll make our exit."

"With Lois."

"And the information."

"And then you and I resume our own war." Clark threw the last part in just for the heck of it. His eyes danced in uncharacteristic anticipation.

Ignoring Clark's attempt to rile him, Bruce sank back into the leather seat and nodded with approval. "Well, now. _That_ sounds like a workable plan."

Clark reached for the door handle only to be stopped by one last warning. "Just don't forget."

Voice on auto pilot, Clark rolled his eyes as he repeated the simple instructions. "Don't say anything. If I have to speak, keep it short, witty and…"

"…uber-cool." Bruce finished smugly. Clark shot him a look that prompted a defense. "What? I have a reputation to uphold."

Impatient to get going and noting the time on the clock, Clark's attention focused on the building. "Let's do this."

"You know where you're going?"

A curt nod of Clark's head was all the answer he needed. Though Clark provided a nugget of information that still set Bruce's nerves on edge. "I can already hear her heartbeat."

Bruce swallowed hard. "Clark. When you see Lois…"

Their eyes met in silent understanding. "I'll tell her you love her."

Bruce watched as Clark Kent exited the car faster than he could blink. A hint of awe entered his voice. "I actually believe you will."

--

She was working out a way to escape.

Her wrists were raw with her repeated attempt to loosen the ropes. Her back was sore from sitting so long in the same position. Even if she did manage to get her restraints off, there would be no real point. The door in front of her was solid steel and locked from the outside. The only windows in the room were too high to reach.

Growling in frustration, Lois sank back into the chair. "Think, Lois, think. There _has_ to be a way out of here."

Suddenly, there was a sound at the door. A crunch, a snap, then the door flew open to reveal a man dressed from head to toe in black.

"Bruce! Oh, thank God!" Lois nearly giggled with relief. The door was swiftly closed and secured, but a focused Lois barely noticed. "Listen. I know who did this and why. It's Lex. Lex Luthor. And he's after the information on Clark."

A silent blur of black swirled in front of her only to round the chair and kneel behind her. He attended to the restraint on her wrists, which came undone with a flick of his fingers. "We can't let him get it, ok? He's a first class psycho with serious fixation issues." Lois immediately helped aid her escape by working at the ropes around her ankles. Black gloved hands gently pushed hers away to cut through the ropes on her left ankle with ease. Lois continued to ramble. "He'll do _anything _to hurt Clark." The ropes on her right ankle fell away. "We _can't_ let that happen."

He silently stood. For the first time since he entered the room, Lois realized he hadn't said a word. "Bruce! Are you listening to me?"

In one swift move, he yanked her to her feet and pulled her body flush against his. Tight. Molded. Their eyes met. He heard her sharp intake of breath as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Clar…"

The rest of his name was crushed against his lips…

…and lost in the tidal wave of passion Clark Kent had been holding back for years.

Tbc…


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Hey all—thank you so very much for all the wonderful feedback. I'm glad you're enjoying this as much I as I am writing it. This chpt is all Clois. So…hope you enjoy. I'll get to back to the plot in the next one. Would LOVE to hear what you think!!

**--**

**Chapter 13**

Lois Lane never knew the power of a kiss.

She never knew the force of a heartbeat. The hunger of a soul. Or the meaning of utter loneliness, and overwhelming completeness. Instantly, and all in the same moment.

Until Clark Kent.

Millions of fantastic colors exploded behind tightly closed eyes as velvet lips claimed hers in a kiss so bold, so fiercely passionate, the intensity of it rocked her to her core. One whimper of surrender and she was his. She didn't even struggle. Reflexively, her arms circled Clark's neck. Holding on for support. Holding on for dear life. Lois eagerly opened up to the sweep of Clark's tongue along the seam of her lips. One plunge into the depths of her mouth and she felt her entire body melt into a willing, pliable mass of flesh.

Lois Lane sank into him like he was her favorite dream.

And he caught her, knowing she was his…

Nothing.

Kissing Lois was absolutely nothing like Clark Kent imagined it would be.

And he _had_ imagined it…repeatedly and often. In the depths of secret dreams. In the heart of vulnerability. In those waking moments when delicious fantasy is pulled into harsh reality. It had been her lips he devoured. Her body he clung to. Her eyes that pulled him under.

He knew that now. And he waved that knowledge like a banner of triumph.

It wasn't as if they hadn't kissed before. They had. And it had left him with a sense of breathless wonder that he had ignored for years. After all, that kiss wasn't meant for him. _That_ kiss was between Lois and her masked hero. And the other time? They were both the eager, but helpless victims of Red-K laced lipstick.

But this? This was different.

_This_ was _them_.

And they were beyond anything he'd ever known.

_They_ were explosive. _They_ were magnificent. _They…_were real.

Mere lips weren't enough. Her body, pressed so tightly against his, couldn't quench it. His thirst. His hunger. How or when he could never tell, but black leather gloves were discarded. Not one more agonizing second. He couldn't _not _touch her any longer. Not feel her warmth. Not capture in his hands the light that _was_ Lois. Let her energy seep into him.

And take him over.

Scorching touches seared his fingerprints into her skin, marking her. Savage kisses catapulted her into another stratosphere, branding her. Reverberating moans and sighs rocked her, zapping her willpower. Steeling her to meet him kiss for kiss. Echoing emotions she'd long been trying to hide.

Clark was on sensation overload. Every breath, he breathed in her delicious, tantalizing scent. Sweet, spicy. Delicate, bold. Each nuance made his knees weak. Every helpless moan in response to his caresses shot straight to the center of his being, urging him on and hardening his body. The taste of her was intoxicating. Overpowering. Irresistible. Making him drunk with desire and dizzy with insatiable hunger.

It was more than a physical act. More than heated fingers brushing against skin, igniting sparks deep inside. More than the sensations deliciously zipping across every nerve. More then soft, pliable lips in a fierce battle to give. To take.

To fade into each other until there was no ending, no beginning.

It was the opening of sealed doors. The shattering of stubborn walls. Souls were coming face to face. Hearts, aligning with lightening speed. Dreams of what could be winking at each other as insecurities gave way to passion. Bodies, colliding with electric energy…

Breaking their deep, frantic kisses to gulp in much needed air, Clark's thundering heart skidded to a stop. Their ragged breathing filled his ears as a vision of Lois's flushed face danced before him. Lips swollen and red, eyes clouded with passion and bright with exhilaration, one truth etched in the planes of her beautiful face.

His voice was raspy with untapped desire. And full of profound confidence.

"You did lie."

Confused, dazed, Lois blinked up at him. "What?"

"You do love me."

If possible, her breathing increased. Panic gripped her. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to feel. Or want. Or need. And he certainly wasn't supposed to see her do it. Or hold her while she did. Be the reason for it all.

She instantly stiffened and tried to pull away.

Without effort, Clark's steel tight grip held her in place. His gentle eyes softly caressed her features. "You do. You can deny it all you want, and believe me I look forward to you trying, but…" A smile lit his eyes as his soft fingers brushed along her heated, flushed cheeks. His voice filled with awe. "…you _do_...love me."

Lois swallowed hard, unable to speak. Unable to deny his words. Or confirm them. Unable to hide.

Suddenly, Clark's expression tightened and his head snapped to the side. "Shh." Instantly on alert, he gently pushed her back down into the chair. "Someone's coming. Stay."

With that command, he fused their lips once more in a solid kiss of possession then quickly moved to the door, fiddled with the handle then disappeared into a shadowy corner to wait. Arms casually crossed. Completely in control.

On auto pilot, Lois placed her hands behind her back and lined her legs up with those of the chair, giving the allusion of capture. Her gaze slipped to the source of the all the electricity still hanging in the air. And realized he was only half of the reason. Her face flushed at the memory of their explosive reunion.

Clark winked at her approvingly from his hiding place.

Her lips still burned. Her body hummed and shivered. Her heart was thudding against her rib cage. Strung as tight as a bow, with one more touch, just _one_ more, she would fly apart and shatter.

_This_ was _insane_.

She was in the clutches of a lunatic, one that wanted Clark's head if not his life, and all she wanted to do was catapult herself into Clark's arms and finish what they started. Danger be damned. The suit would be the first thing to go. There hadn't been enough skin for her to touch. Enough of Clark for her to devour…

She squeezed her eyes shut against the images.

"I want more of you too."

At Clark's heated whisper, Lois' eyes snapped open to see Clark's burning with intensity. Her chest hitched. Her heart stopped. Seconds passed. They stared at each other silently, eyes doing what hands could not. Then a minute. Lois felt the blood in her veins start to simmer. Her temperature rise.

_Completely, gloriously insane…_

The door swung open to reveal the oaf that had originally captured her.

He'd made it halfway to her before she noticed them. The black gloves on the floor, only a few feet away. The guard noticed them at the same time. He reached for his gun.

Then hit the floor with a thud.

Lois jumped in surprise, her eyes wide. She hadn't even seen or heard him move. Her stunned gaze shifted to a fully engaged Clark, who was now lifting a two hundred ninety-something solid wall of muscle with one-handed ease. Turning his attention to Lois, he nodded. "I need the chair."

Lois vacated the space in a daze. Clark placed the guard in the seat and made quick work of tying him up with tension wire he'd somehow found in a whirlwind of black. Once he'd secured the guard, Clark grabbed the discarded gloves, turned to Lois and reached out his hand.

Lois shrank back, warily eyeing his proffered hand. One touch. No matter how innocent. That's all it would take. Her voice quivered with desire. With need. With fear. "_Don't _you dare touch me."

Eyes sparkling, his lips tilted knowingly. He was still as affected by their reunion as she clearly was. He was nearly giddy, in fact. And as delicious as it had been, he needed to focus on the task at hand. If they ever hoped to escape in tact to finish what they began, physical distance was a necessity.

At least for now.

He dropped his hand. "You're right. Now's not the time. We can pick up where we left off later. Once you're safe."

Her gaze, instantly on fire, snapped up to meet his. "There will _be_ no later. Because…this…us…is _not_ happening." More incensed by the presumption than anything else, she was instantly defiant. As a matter of principle. Because even though she said the words, she couldn't quite remember why it _couldn't _happen, when it clearly had. Or why she shouldn't even want it to.

Clark didn't have a plan. When he entered the room, he hadn't intended on kissing Lois. Hadn't thought he'd declare himself. Or his feelings. Or try in any way to claim her. Despite taunting Bruce, Clark understood the decision she made to marry him. And if for no other reason than Bruce himself, Clark respected it.

Any plans he had were for _after. _When she was safe. When they could talk. When he could explain and reason with her. And tell her how much he loved her.

Then there she was.

Tied up. Helpless. And begging for Bruce to help her stop Lex. To help her save him. To save Clark. He heard the desperation in her voice. And understood it. Because it had been the same desperation in his only an hour before. And when she tilted her beautiful, pleading face upward…

All rational thought left him.

And his heart took control.

He had expected resistance. Hell, he'd expected a slap to the face or a knee to the groin. But when Lois returned his passion with unparalleled zeal...

It was a good thing she was resisting now.

Clark chuckled suddenly as he shrugged and moved toward the door, tossing his assessment over his shoulder. "Lois, _us_ already has."

"But…"

He checked the both sides of the hallway through the small glass window before turning back to her, hands on his hips. "Oh. And by the way, your fiancé sends his love."

Lois gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes widened in horror. She'd forgotten all about Bruce. From the second she'd looked into Clark's eyes. Guilt ripped through her expression. "Oh, God. Bruce."

"I admit he's impressive, but don't you think you're going a bit far?" Clark quipped as he moved past her to the other side of the room. Staring up at what appeared to be the ceiling, he gauged the distance and size of the windows high on the wall. There were four. Reachable, but small. And then there was a fifth…

Lois spun to face him, her thoughts on overload. Her emotions beginning a harsh, painful battle. Her reaction in overcompensation mode. "Where is he? And why are you wearing the Batsuit?" Hands on hips, her accusation sharpened. "Clark, _what_ did you do to him?"

"Ok. Starting backwards…" Clark turned to face his accuser. He raised a finger and wagged in denial. "…_I_ didn't do anything to him." His gaze shifted almost guiltily as he shrugged. "Well, not much anyway." He glanced down at the Batsuit, his face scrunching up in disgust. "And I'm only the wearing this god-awful contraption because he made it a condition of my participation in this little adventure of ours. As for where…" His lips twisted in quick, quiet contemplation. "…let's just say he's…close."

That was enough to tell her everything she needed to know. "Oh, no. Lex was right. He's here, isn't he? And he's going to give Lex the information on you. _Isn't he_?" Lois rushed Clark, clearly indignantly. "What, in the name of all that's holy, were the two of you thinking?"

"Oh, I don't know, Lois. Maybe that the woman we happen to adore needed to be rescued from a madman."

Either she didn't hear the confession or she chose to ignore it. Since she was clearly on a heated roll, chances were she missed it altogether.

"You're _such_ an idiot sometimes!" Poking him in the chest repeatedly, Lois hissed at him. "Do you have _any_ idea just how much danger you're in right now? Lex Luthor wants _you_. He didn't really specify how, but I imagine it involves a lot of pain and ends in a lot of death. And you?" Another vehement poke. "You might as well just walk up to him and say, 'Here...why don't I just make it easy and climb into the coffin for you. And by the way, hand me a dagger while you're at it!'"

An expressive eyebrow rose. That was certainly an interesting reaction. "Why do you think I'm wearing the suit?"

"I don't know. Because every guy in my life seems to have a fetish for leather?" Lois quipped in flippant exasperation.

"I'm protecting my identity." He explained patiently. "At least that's the working theory." There was that smile again. Soft. Knowing. Happy. "Though you certainly didn't waste any time in recognizing me."

"Clark…"

Throwing up his hands in mock surrender, Clark retreated. "I get it. I do. It was the witty banter, right? I swear, I've got to work on controlling that. It gets me _every_ time." Winking at her, Clark moved once more to the door.

Leaving a stunned and exasperated Lois Lane in his wake to ask just one burning, rhetorical question. "Who ARE you?"

Which was, for Lois, a very valid question.

For _this_ was not the Clark Kent she knew.

Or was it?

Maybe it was the suit. The mask that gave him a sense of power and control. Maybe the time apart. The realizations he'd come to. Maybe a whole lot of little things or something as extreme as a kidnapping. Whatever the reason, something had changed him. Something had broken his restraints. Something had stripped away all of his insecurities.

Because the man that had kissed her senseless was…

Bold. Passionate. Confident. Uninhibited. Intense.

Everything she knew Clark Kent could be. Had hoped he would be. Dreamed it, in fact. But never really believed he would be…with her.

What then, _had_ happened? What had she missed? Was it strong enough to last longer than a kiss?

And what could she do to ensure they had enough time together to find out?

Choosing to ignore the obvious intent of her question, Clark dove right in to what could be a real issue. For both of them. "Right. About that." His expression softened apologetically. "I'm sorry, Lois. I'm sorry you found out about me that way. I've wanted to tell you for so long…"

"Clark…" A sense of urgency layered her tone. "…we do _not_ have time for this discussion."

"You're right." His nod was curt. "So, let's get essentials out of the way, shall we?" Without waiting for her answer, Clark launched into an explanation. "I'm an intergalactic traveler from a planet called Krypton. I have super hearing, speed and breath. I'm also super strong and pretty much invulnerable to everything except Kryptonite. Oh. And, uh…" As if it were an afterthought, though both knew it was anything but, Clark's roaming gaze caressed every inch of her face. His smile deepened. "…I happen to think you are the most amazing woman I've ever known."

And with those words, he'd rendered her speechless again.

Lois felt the breath rush out of her. Her knees actually buckled. She blinked up at him in a helpless daze.

Taking quick advantage of that fact, Clark pulled in a deep breath and switched from the pursuer to one being pursued. "Now. Unless you have any major issues with any of that, I think it's time we go."

That last word snapped her out of it.

"Go? Wait." She pulled back on Clark's arm as he turned from her. He turned back, a light smile tugging his lips upward as his gaze dropped to the restraining hand on his arm. Then faded when Bruce Wayne's diamond winked up at him. Determination flashed in her eyes. As strong as her pull to Clark clearly was, she couldn't…wouldn't forget again, the reason an engagement ring circled her finger. "I'm _not _going anywhere without Bruce."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, well, that's not really part of the plan."

"What exactly _is_ the plan?" Lois demanded, clearly reinvigorated by Clark's cryptic insistence.

"Too detailed to go into now, but suffice it to say we're leaving."

"But, Clark…"

Her protest was lost in an unexpected swoosh and a helpless squeak as she went from standing her ground to being instantly cradled in strong arms against a solid chest. Her eyes widened when they met his. She nearly forgot her own name. She swallowed hard.

Clark smile down at her knowingly. "Hold on tight…_Miss_ Lane." Her name was a whispered caress against her face. Smile deepening, Clark's eyes sparkled like sun on the water. "I wouldn't want to lose you now."

Tbc…


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Wow…FINALLY I got this done. So very sorry it has taken soo very long. Allergies, work, etc have kept me down a bit. Anyway, the rest will hopefully go much faster. Instead of getting right back to the 'plot', I wanted to give Clois more time to flesh out some of the issues they're facing. It's a long one. Hope you don't mind. And I really, really hope you enjoy. Please let me know if you do. Thank you all for your amazing support!

**--**

**Chapter 14**

Bruce Wayne stared at the clock on the dashboard and tapped his finger impatiently against the steering wheel.

Only twenty more minutes.

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Sending Clark in to rescue Lois alone after a month long separation, well…it was more than dangerous. Clark's emotions had been notably erratic, as he himself had attested. Not to mention the unresolved issues between them. There were, in fact, too many to name. Then of course, there was the biggest issue of all -- Clark Kent was obviously head over heels in love with Lois Lane.

_That_ was a plan spoiler if ever anything was.

And Lois? Well, she was too unpredictable at this point to know how she would deal with any of it. Clark. His secret. His feelings. _Her_ feelings…

Bruce's sigh filled the car.

Yep. Two sticks of dynamite. And Bruce Wayne had just struck the match to light them both.

The clock ticked over.

Nineteen minutes and counting.

--

"Holy…"

"Nice, huh?"

Standing in the center of a rustic log cabin, holding Lois Lane in his arms, Clark felt like a god among men.

Though they'd moved at super speed, the sensations of that trip were seared into his memory forever. The way she clung to him like he was her last hope. Her hot breath nearly melting the material between them as she pressed her face against his neck. Her body shivering with excitement in his arms. The thunder of her heart as it rattled against her rib cage.

Oblivious to their surroundings, Lois gazed up at Clark, her hazel eyes wide with wonder. This reaction was not lost on a fully aware and engaged Clark Kent. Neither was her breathless attempt to put into words what she was feeling. "Wow. I…uh…"

"Do you have any idea..." A tiny smile played on his lips as his gaze openly roamed every curve of her flushed face. "…just how beautiful speechless is on you?"

And that's when it happened. All the reasons she _had_ been so speechless came rushing back to her. His kiss. _Their _kiss. That led to a seriously intense make out session. Which should have _never_ happened because…

The diamond on her left hand cut into her palm. She winced and glanced down, vaguely noting the diamond had drawn blood. Somehow in their hasty exit, the ring had twisted around leaving her clenched fist vulnerable to a vengeful attack.

And attack it did.

"Um…Clark. You can…" Physically shrinking away from him like she'd been stung, Lois nodded toward the floor.

"Oh. Right."

He set her down reluctantly then watched as she instantly put as much physical distance between them as possible. It was amusing and disconcerting at the same time. At this point, he could only guess what was going on in that head of hers. And she was being so uncharacteristically silent, guessing was really the only option available.

Except, of course, diving right into it.

He glanced down at his watch. Nineteen minutes till he had to meet back up with Bruce. As much as he wanted to pursue what they'd started back at Lex's compound, he hesitated. He sensed Lois was completely off balance, and in that state of unsteady equilibrium, she was vulnerable to his advances. In an ideal situation, now would be the time to take advantage and press the upper hand that came with his unexpected arrival.

Unfortunately, time compelled him to forgo the pleasure of pursuing his heart's fondest cause.

For now.

First things first. He removed the insufferable mask and tossed it onto a nearby table as his eagle eye surveyed their surroundings and noted too many holes to breach. He cast one last longing look in Lois' direction. It was lost on the woman lost in silent contemplation.

Clark sighed.

Time to get busy.

It barely registered with Lois where she was. One of Bruce's safe houses. He'd told her about them. Even taken her to a few as a precaution should anything happen to him. Explicit instructions were delivered and promises extracted. This was not one he'd shared with her, but she recognized it as his just the same.

She felt Clark's eyes on her. Heard his sigh fill the silence between them. Deep, full of longing. Lois viciously chewed her nails in frustrated disbelief. How could this be happening? What exactly _was_ happening? What was Clark doing here? Why now? Now when she'd finally embraced the decision she'd made weeks ago. What about Lana?

And how had he done it? In a matter of seconds, he'd broken down every wall between them. Everything she'd been clinging to. Every reason for her actions over the past month. The doubts, fears, the undeniable conclusions.

With one kiss he'd changed everything.

And yet, everything was still the same.

Though Lois never moved, she suddenly felt everything around her shift and tilt and weave. It only lasted a moment, but that moment was enough to make her sink into a nearby chair for support. She blinked back sudden dizziness and unconsciously reached out for something to hold onto.

Clark's hand instantly slipped under hers, steadying her. Gentle concern laced his voice. "You ok?"

Lois nodded. "Yeah. I just…" Avoiding his gaze, she glanced around and noticed some major changes had taken place. Windows had been boarded up. A massive cabinet was moved in front of what could only be the back door. "Clark, what did you do?"

"That?" He gaze followed the path of hers before he explained. "Oh, I just secured the location, that's all. Which is, frankly, quite interesting considering Bruce thinks it's already as secure as possible." A meaningful gaze moved back to meet hers. "I'm surprised your fiancé doesn't know you better."

She felt like she'd been doused with ice cold water. Instantly defensive, Lois stiffened and pulled her hand out of his abruptly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He'd expected that. Hoped for it, actually. Anything, even risking her wrath, was preferable to the uncomfortable, unreadable silence distancing them. "Well, this place may keep something out there from getting inside, but we're dealing with you here. Does he even know how stubborn you are?"

"Clark…"

"I mean, really." He pressed, his chuckle, wry. "He thinks that all I have to do is bring you here, tell you to stay and you'll do it without a fight." A hint of confident possessiveness slipped through his voice. "Not _my_ Lois."

"His Lois will."

Three words. Simple, yet powerful. They set him back on his heels. The passive tone, the resigned expression....this wasn't about her choosing Bruce. Or even about not choosing Clark. This was about something he'd never expected from Lois Lane. _This_ was about her giving up.

He swallowed hard, his blue eyes layering with gray. "No one can change that much in a month."

"You did." An unwavering, searching gaze. "Or did you?" Blowing out a sudden breath, Lois jumped to her feet and pushed past him, her fingers burying in her hair. "God, I don't even know what I'm saying." Spinning on him, accusation flashing in her eyes. "Clark, what are you doing here? Not here, here. But here, in Gotham. Because if you're here to tell me that you're back with Lana, don't. I've already done that a million times in a million ways."

As soon as she moved past him, Clark was on his feet. Ready, willing, even aching to answer every accusation, every doubt. "Lois, I'm here because _here_ is where _you_ are." Pained confusion flickered in his eyes. How could she even think Lana was part of anything that had happened between them in the past several minutes? "Lana has nothing to do it."

Clearly unconvinced, she took up a defensive posture. Arms crossed. Chin jutted in the air. Tight lips. "No? When did that change? Because the last time I saw you, you were…"

"…making a mistake, Lois." So he had been right. She had seen them kiss. His eyes filled with guilt, his voice with regret. "One that I have been paying for every second of the past four weeks."

"But Lana…"

"Is another subject we don't have time to fully discuss." Clark interrupted. Knowing this discussion was much more complicated than could be conveyed in a few moments, he silently cursed the clock and cut to the chase. "But until we can, you need to know…" A hesitant step toward her. Open, pleading eyes. Arms wide, exposing his own vulnerabilities. "Lois, I don't love her. Not like that. Not any more." Another step. "The truth is, Lois…that I lo…"

She saw it coming. The confession. _The_ words. It was so obvious and so bold and so completely unlike Clark Kent.

She cut him off and dismissed his monumental near admission with a wave of her hand as she nonchalantly turned from him. "You know what? You're right. We don't have time for this." Shoulders squared as she prepared to face him. A demand hardened her expression. Her arms tightened around her, holding in her wayward heart.

When she turned back to him, an unreadable mask had been firmly set in place. "So let's get to it. What's this plan of yours? And how are you going to bring Bruce back to me."

Clark had to struggle not to scream. His jaw twitched and his eyes narrowed in fierce concentration.

Lois Lane was, without a doubt, the most stubborn, pig-head, frustrating woman...no, forget women. She was the most frustrating _person_ he had ever met. She never did what he wanted when he wanted her to. And always pulled the proverbial rug out from under him at the most unpredictable, inopportune times.

What was more, he'd never seen her like this. Then again, he'd never faced her, his heart fully and completely hers. Nor had he ever seen her guarding her heart so fiercely...against _him_ before. Sure they'd danced around each other, masking their feelings, boldface lying to each other. But even then, he could always see through her, even if he did choose to not call her out on the obvious.

But now?

Now, she was so resolute. So distant. He was watching it happen right before his eyes. Walls were being erected to unscalable heights. And she was shutting down at a speed so rapid, even he wouldn't have been able to keep up. He realized he had a choice to make. He could either boldly break those walls down or patiently wait.

For now.

He so desperately wanted to break a few bricks.

Then again, sometimes to get what you want, you have to choose your battles. And your moment. Sometimes you really do have to take the path of least resistance until a better opportunity opens the back door for you.

He chose to take the back door.

"It isn't _my_ plan, Lois, it's Bruce's." All business, he turned his back on her and put distance between them, his eyes once more scanning the premises for anything he'd missed. He couldn't mask the cold, irritated disappointment in his voice if he tried. Which, he didn't. "And now that you're away from Lex, it's none of you concern."

"None of my…" His non-answer answer stung and irritated. She pursued him across the room. "Clark, the man I plan to marry is going to meet with a complete lunatic that wants _you_ dead. And I was kidnapped to facilitate it all. How is _any_ of this _not_ my concern?"

Clark spun to face her. "We have it under control, ok?"

"No, it's not ok!" Lois shot back as a vehement finger poked him in chest. "_You_ shouldn't have come, Clark."

"Right. Because my being here is messing up your perfect plans, right?" Clark shot back just as heatedly.

"My perfect…" Her face crumbled in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"This." He grabbed her hand and held it up, a mixture of hurt and disgust twisting his features. Bruce's diamond winked at her viciously.

She jerked her hand away from him and stumbled backwards, her eyes blazing. "_I _did not plan this, ok? It just happened."

"Just like the kiss you saw, Lois." The back door swung wide open. He advanced. "Only _that_, I stopped." His hinted accusation only served to fuel her anger.

Hands on hips, she leaned forward an unintended challenge in her eyes. "If _that_ was stopping, I'd really love to see you go for it."

"_You_ already have!"

They were eye to eye. Toe to toe. Their breathing was raggedly erratic. And perfectly in sync. His cheeks were flooded blood red. Her lips were burning with the memory of her rescue. One look in his eyes and she knew...she felt it with every fiber of her being.

He was going to kiss her again. And it was going to be amazing, and explosive, and this time...there would be no stopping.

For anything.

And as desperately as she wanted that...

"AAARRGGGHHH!" Lois let out a yell that reverberated through the room. "You are just so….AAARRRGGGHHH!!"

Spinning around, she stomped away from him, every cell in her body fighting against the movement. Resisting her retreat. Favoring instead the magnetic pull of Clark. She felt like she was treading through a quagmire, every step taking her away from him was agonizing, difficult, pointless.

No matter the distance separating them, she was still with him. In his arms. Lost in the intensity of his kiss. Her heart rapidly aligning with his. Giving into every tantalizing desire raging through her body, soul...

_Dammit, Lois Lane, stop this ins__anity! You are no longer yours to give. _

She couldn't...wouldn't...let him get to her. Not now when there was so much more at stake than just her own heart.

"Lois..."

"Stop. Don't come any closer." Lois commanded with such force it stopped Clark dead in his tracks.

"Lois..." Clark verbally tried again.

"Clark, please." Turning from him, her shoulders dropped in pained resignation. "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand? That this thing between us is bigger than both of us combined? That it's too much to ignore anymore?"

"Clark..." Her voice sounded strangely small in the room. "...I am engaged to be married. We've already...announced it. Started making plans. And Bruce is..."

"Bruce wants you to be happy. He _will_ understand." He was closer than expected. He wasn't touching her, but that didn't stop her from feeling the warmth of his presence surround her. Oh, how she just wanted to sink into him. Let him erase all the pain from the past month. Wipe away every invisible tear.

And just become his.

Current circumstances simply wouldn't allow it.

And Lois Lane was not one to break promises easily. If ever at all.

"He won't have to." Slowly, deliberately, Lois turned to face him. Her greatest weakness, she suddenly realized. For a split second, she forgot everything. Everything except his eyes. They were definitely drown worthy. Why had it taken her so long to notice? So long to _feel_ this? If she could do things over. If she could only…

_You can't. And there's no point in wishing you can._

"Lois…"

Her eyes slipped closed in quiet determination. The words were perhaps the hardest she'd ever said. Cold. Lifeless. Painful. "Clark, I'm going through with this wedding."

Clark felt like he'd been slammed against a wall of Kryptonite. And chained to certain death. "You can't be serious."

She swallowed hard. "I'm very serious."

"Then you're right. I don't understand." Confusion and pain ripped through his expression. "Where is the Lois Lane I know, because she's not standing in front of me."

"Clark…"

"I mean it, Lois. What's happened to you?" To prove his point, he started listing apparent inconsistencies. "The Lois I know doesn't make a commitment like this to a man she barely knows. And she certainly doesn't do it after disappearing for weeks without letting anyone know where she is." Anger began to surface. "Do you have any idea how worried we were? All the places we searched for you? I mean, I actually understand not calling me. But not contacting Chloe? What were you thinking?"

"I needed to get away."

"You mean you needed to run away. Away from me. From us. From what we could be together." The assessment was thick with emotion

"Clark, I've seen what we can be together." Shaking her head, Lois' eyes filled with her own pain and regret. "And it's not enough."

Incredulous, his eyes widened. "How can you say that? I know you felt it, Lois. When we kissed…"

"Yes, Clark, I felt it. And it was amazing, and passionate and…and insanely perfect." A helpless shrug. A painful hitch of her chest. Anguish filled eyes. "But so what? It was only a moment. And moments with you, Clark, they come and then they go like they never existed. If I've learned nothing else from you, it's that. Deny, deflect, ignore, do _anything_ but give in. Do anything but make them real."

A pause. An arrow of truth. "Bruce lets me make it real."

A breaking heart. A searching gaze. A conclusion reached.

"You don't love him." It was the barest of whispers.

"I do."

His piercing gaze nailed her. "Not the way the Lois Lane _I_ know…knows how to love."

"Maybe not." The concession in her eyes made a heartbreaking appearance in her voice. "But I'm not holding out for insanely perfect any more."

The silence in the room was deafening.

Her sigh was full of defeat as she attempted to move past him. His hand shot out arresting her retreat. They turned to look at one another, their respective hearts in their eyes.

Hers, resigned. His, pleading.

"Lois, please don't do this to us."

"Us?" All the tears she'd cried over the past month gathered behind her eyes just waiting for permission to break. She refused their request. Though her voice didn't get the message. "Clark, there is no us."

"You're wrong." Clark swallowed hard and conceded the obvious. "What you've said…it's a fair assessment. I have done my share of denying this, but Lois…" Gently gripping her upper arms, he turned her toward him. Then he took a chance and reminded her of her own share of failures. "...so have you. _You're_ the one that lied about the sensor on your finger. About the answer you gave that jeweler. I _know_ you meant it when you said you loved me, yet you denied it…"

Sighing, Lois' shoulders dropped. "Clark, please don't. It's no use. We had our chance. Several, in fact. This past year has been chocked full of them. But in the end, it doesn't mean anything. Because in the end, it isn't enough…for you. And it never will be because I'm not…"

"You're not…what? Lana?"

"Exactly." A bittersweet smile touched her lips. "I'm _not_ her, Clark. I am the exact opposite of her. Everything she is, I'm not. And everything she's not, I am. And believe me, Clark, I have watched you long enough to know _she_ is what you want. _Who_ you love. That is never going to change. And I refuse to build my life on the dream that one day it will."

"So, that's it. That's why you're giving up."

"I'm not giving up. I'm just…" Blinking back the tears that threatened to overcome her, Lois shrugged helplessly. "…choosing a different path."

"It's the wrong one."

The alarm on Clark's watched beeped alerting them both to the time.

Ten minutes.

Lois stepped back from his embrace and quickly brushed away the few rebellious tears that had slipped down her cheeks. She cleared her throat, hoping the lump that was lodged there would disappear. It didn't. "You've got to go, Bruce is waiting. And I'm counting on you to keep him safe. For me."

"Lois…" He advanced.

She retreated. Crossing her arms protectively in front of her, Lois nodded her agreement with the one and only part of the plan she knew. "I'll stay put. Bruce needs me to, so…"

"I need you to stay too." His penetrating gaze searched her face. "Would that even make a difference?"

"Clark…" Her chest collapsed with a weary sigh.

"Right. I get it." He backed away from her, his hands up in mock surrender. "Deny, deflect, ignore.**" **One last longing look before he grabbed the discarded mask on his way to the door.

Watching him walk away, an almost desperate fear raced through her. She knew where he was going. Straight into the lion's den. Into the fire. Into a hell created just for him. Her gut twisted in anguish. She feared never seeing him again. Of never touching him. Holding him…

She took an involuntary step forward. "Clark, please…_please_ be careful."

The desperation in her voice was palpable.

It was enough to make his heart thunder with hope.

Hand on the door, he paused. "I will." One nod. One last admission. "Oh, and uh…Lois? The answer is yes."

"Answer?"

A gust of wind. A gasp of surprise. His warmth enveloping her.

Aqua eyes gazed into hers, searching, connecting. Reaching deep inside and wrapping her heart in a love so profound she felt her world tilt out of control. "Do you…_love _this woman." He gently, deliberately took her face in his hands. She suddenly felt grounded. His smile deepened when she let him. His answer was a breath against trembling lips. "Oh, yes. Very, _very_ much."

Clark leaned down and tenderly brushed his lips against hers, savoring each lasting moment. Knowing whatever he was facing, _this _would pull him through. She filled him up. And met him where he was. Every lonely, empty space inside of him was overflowing with Lois goodness. Every cracked piece of his heart, instantly mended into seamless perfection.

With agonizing precision, he was ripping her defenses to shreds. Every stubborn pillar of fear, of insecurity, silently crumbled from the ground up. Leaving her vulnerable to his deliciously gentle assault. Coaxing buried dreams from their graves. Breathing new life into them, into her. She clung to him instinctively. Shamelessly. Desperately holding onto one moment that would never, ever disappear.

Lois whimpered in protest when Clark pulled back way too soon to breathe against her lips. "Insanely perfect is yours, Lois Lane."

One final kiss.

"Do us a favor."

One final whisper.

"Make it real."

A sudden chill. Then an aching loneliness.

Lois Lane didn't need to open her eyes to know…

Clark Kent was gone.

--

Eight minutes.

Bruce glanced in the rear view mirror and groaned. Two guards were approaching the car. Slowly, deliberately. He glanced back down at the clock. Too early. Then his gaze shifted to his phone. No message.

Damn.

He thought he'd hidden the car well out of sight.

Apparently, he'd underestimated his enemy.

And his rival? A text message flashed…

_Safe. Field leveled. Goal scored. Your play._

Bruce smirked in grudging admiration. No, his rival had performed as expected.

He glanced back up at the mirror and noted the guards' positions. He had just enough time to type a brief warning and issue a heartbreaking command.

Tbc…


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Sigh. That's how I feel after this chapter. Not sure you all will, but…SIGH. Bruce and Clark. Heated Bruce and Clark. Heated Bruce and Clark over Lois. SIIIIGHH. Ok. Sooooo, here you go. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I ADORED writing this. Would LOVE to know what you think!!!

p.s. I noticed a few of you mentioned thinking Lois was being weak or (and this one hurt) like Lana. OK, you're opinions are totally allowed and valid, but I just wanted to clarify something. Putting Lois in a situation where she's made a commitment to one man while discovering/admitting her feelings for another is a really tight line to walk. I don't want her doing anything to really betray Bruce--because then she'd just be a cheat and then she WOULD be like Lana. But, part of this story has been about Lois trying to run from who she is and what she feels so she won't get hurt. Until Clark arrived, she had no reason whatsoever to believe she WOULDN'T be hurt by him. And when he did arrive? He's not the Clark she's used to...so if you can, please give her (and me) a little leaway and know she'll come out alright in the end. It's a process and sometimes confusion and fear of being hurt are a part of that. Ok. I'm done. I truly do thank everyone for all their opinions -- whether critical or not!! :) Thanks!!!

**--**

**Chapter 15**

Had there been a rug on the floor, Lois Lane would have worn a hole through it.

As it was, the hardwood floor beneath her was getting a very good polishing. Her nails were being chewed down to the nub. Her hair, a tangled mess of finger rakes and frustrated twirls.

God, what a mess. She had no idea how she'd ended up here. How any of this had happened. Or how she was going to get out of it without causing major damage to one, two, maybe even three very precious hearts. Here she was with two amazing, wonderful, incredibly hot men declaring their undying love for her. Vying her for her attentions, her heart, her love.

And she hadn't a clue what to do.

Traditionally, things like this did _not_ happen to Lois Lane.

Like walking the beam of a teeter totter, Lois moved in one direction, firmly placing her heart in the safety of a marriage as secure as the Wayne billions sitting in a bank vault.

Stop. Spin.

Then she moved in the direction of risk and excitement. Danger and passion. And all the Clark Kent goodness she could manage to devour in one sitting. From what little she'd experienced so far, she guessed that would be a lot. _Quite_ a lot, actually.

Stop. Spin.

No perky and perfect ex-girlfriend to deal with. No denied or repressed feelings. No lingering doubts. No bone-melting, toe-curling, rock-her-to-her-core kisses.

Stop. Spin.

No playing it safe. No half-ways. It'd be all or nothing. Squeeze your eyes shut, take a deep breath and leap into the insanity of the glorious unknown. There would be no turning back. No room for doubt. Just two wild, crazy in love souls taking on the world.

Stop. Spin.

No…Clark.

She paused dead center. Her fingers lightly, reverently brushed across her lips. They still ached from Clark's last kiss. And burned from his first. Lois had known passion in her life. But that kiss was…

She blew out a breath and felt the heated flush race through her body.

How could he do that? It had been five, maybe ten minutes since he'd left her and she still felt his hands on her face. His lips claiming hers. The heat of his body as it pulled her into him. Even more, she still felt the erratic beat of his heart keeping time with hers.

She'd never wanted anyone more.

But relationships were about so much more than a kiss. More than passion. They were…friendship, compatibility, trust and love.

Love.

The word tumbled around her head like a bad omen.

Lois Lane had never been that lucky in love. When she wasn't choosing the wrong guys, she was busy being herself and rebuffing the right ones. Or attaching her heart to unavailable Weekend Warriors that cared more about conquering the world than saving it.

Clark was different. Wasn't he? Then again, so was Bruce…

Well, there was only one thing to do. As her wise old grandmother used to advise, when in doubt…flip a coin.

Her eyes slipped closed. Her world went black. In the center was a shiny new quarter. Clark's face was engraved on one side, Bruce's on the other. She took a deep breath. Heard the mental ting as the coin left her invisible hand. The silver flashed and twisted and floated with elegant grace in pitch darkness.

She held her breath. And prayed. Prayed that when it landed…

Crap.

Bruce Wayne was smiling up at her.

Ok. Best two out of three.

That's when she knew. That's when her heart declared with certain clarity that it belonged, lock-stock-and-barrel, to one Kryptonian born, Kansas raised, Lois Lane devoted Clark Kent.

That hadn't been so hard after all.

Then again, listening to one's heart never is.

A bubble of joy burst through a giddy giggle as unshed tears filled her eyes. Her gaze shifted to her left hand. A tear slipped down her cheek as a finger caressed the beautiful diamond given with so much hope.

Her lips trembled in regret. "I'm…so sorry, Bruce." Lois whispered as the ring started to slip from her finger.

That's when she heard the voices.

"Ouch! Dammit, Clark, could you at least try to watch what you're doing?"

"Me? I'm not the one that's squirming like a mouse in a trap…"

"Can you blame me? Do you honestly think I want her to see me like this?"

"Do you honestly think I care?"

"You're doing this on purpo—ooowww!"

"All's fair, right?"

In the next instant, Lois nearly jumped out of her skin when a kick to the door sounded like the entire cabin was crumbling down around her. Instead, it was the door falling straight forward and hitting the floor with a thunderous thud.

In its place, through a cloud of dust, stood Clark Kent…

…carrying Bruce Wayne in his arms.

Her engagement ring fell back into place.

"Oh, my God. Bruce!" Lois immediately rushed to Bruce's side. A quick inspection revealed blood. A lot of it. "Bruce, you're bleeding!"

Clark sighed in borderline agitation. "He's fine. The bullet went straight through his side." Clenched teeth muffled the remainder of his complaint. "Though with the way he's whining about it you'd think he was on death's door."

Moving past a frantic Lois, Clark placed Bruce on the couch. Hard. Lois pushed past Clark, her focus on finding the source of the blood. She lost no time in ripping Bruce's shirt open, her hands making a quick inspection only to find a bullet sized hole just under his arm.

Immediately jumping into action, Lois disappeared and returned before either man could blink. Equipped with first aid supplies, she began cleaning the blood away from the wound to see how bad it really was. Lois glanced up at Bruce first then Clark. "Well? Spill. What happened?"

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened." Bruce practically spat out his intention as an irritated glare snapped to Clark. "Mr.-I'm-so-super here didn't follow orders like he promised." He winced and jerked away when Lois unintentionally grazed the wound.

She sent him an apologetic grimace.

"Orders? Yeah, right." Clark rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Like I was going to let you go off and play the martyr all on your own while I came back here to get my head chewed off by Mad Dog Lane." Hands on hips, Clark made his stand. "I may have been blind all these years…I'm not stupid."

Lois' loud sigh filled the tense silence. "What the hell happened?"

Sensing Lois' increasing agitation, Bruce sucked in a calming breath and began to explain. "I went to meet Luthor and…"

"…on his own. _Without_ waiting for me." Clark interrupted. His arms were crossed in front of him now. Clearly, he viewed that as a major point for his side.

Lips tightened into a frustrated line. "I didn't really have a choice now, did I? The guards showed and you didn't…"

"Oh, God, I knew it." Lois' worry filled sigh interrupted Bruce's accusations. Jumping to conclusions, Lois attributed Clark's lateness to their two previous eye-opening, confession-filled 'discussions'. "I knew we shouldn't have…" She bit down on her lip and cast a guilty look in Clark's direction.

This was not, by any means, lost on Bruce Wayne.

Pushing her hands away, he propped himself up on one arm. His gaze flickered from Lois to Clark then back to Lois. "Shouldn't have what? What did you do?"

Another exchanged look between Lois and Clark. This time it was accompanied by a fierce blush across Lois' cheeks and a smug tilt of Clark's lips.

Getting the picture really clear, really fast, Bruce sank back into the cushions. His head fell back against the arm of the sofa. He blinked up knowingly at the ceiling. "Riiiight. Leveled a field. Scored a goal." He shook his head and chuckled, though it didn't last long. Another stab of pain twisted his features. "I should have known."

An accusatory gaze snapped upward to meet Clark's. "So? Whadya give her? A perfect ten?"

Lois gasped. "Bruce!"

"Puhlease." Clark rolled his eyes. "There wasn't enough time for _that_ kind of score."

"Clark!" Lois' shocked gaze snapped to Clark's face.

"And if there had been?"

"Don't be an idiot." Clark shot back, the reason prompted a look of disgust on his face. "She's still engaged to you."

"Clark…"

"That wouldn't stop some people."

"Bruce…"

"Yeah, well, I'm not some people and neither is she." Clark's jaw worked angrily. The level of sarcasm in his voice was full to overflowing. "But hey, if you actually _knew_ her, you'd know that."

"Know her?" Bruce sat up, wincing at the sudden movement. His eyes narrowed as confidence slipped through his expression. "Oh, I know her."

"Really?" Clark took a challenging step forward, backing his movement up with words. "Wanna prove that?"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Lois' yell shocked both men into silence.

She jumped to her feet, threw a bloodied cloth down and waved her hands in obvious distress. "Stop! Just stop, ok? God, the two of you are just…" Flinging one spark shooting gaze in Bruce's direction then a second in Clark's, Lois brushed past Clark and stomped her way across the room before stopping and spinning back around. "Can't you understand how important you _both_ are to me?"

"Lois…" Clark attempted to take a step toward her.

A warning eyebrow rose. A halting finger followed. Tightened lips and a look that could kill. At two hundred yards.

Clark stopped dead in his tracks.

Chest rising and falling with agitation and hands on her hips, Lois offered a directive not to be ignored. "By the time I get back, those massive egos better be back in your pants or so help me I _will_ slice something off. Got it?"

Both men swallowed hard.

Lois took their silence as tacit agreement, nodded once and disappeared from the room with a flip of her hair.

A low whistle emanated from the couch. "Wow. She's pretty, uh…"

"Yep." Not needing to hear the rest of that sentence, Clark agreed wholeheartedly. A hint of knowing satisfaction slipped through Clark's voice as he crossed his arms over his chest and rocked back on his heels rather proudly. "That's my girl."

Tbc…


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Here's the next part. Thanks all for your patience and support! It means more than I can say. Hope you enjoy and I'd LOVE feedback!

**--**

**Chapter 16**

It took a good five minutes of frantic pacing and heated mumbling to lower her blood level from volcanic eruptions to mere boiling. Another five of deep breathing and Zen-like chants to bring it down to simmering.

_Idiots. Jerks. Egomaniacal, self-absorbed nincompoops. _

Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true. After all, if they were truly egomaniacally self-absorbed, she wouldn't be the intense focus of their ongoing battle. Which, she clearly was.

Nincompoops they were…to the hilt.

Lois Lane sank down into the only chair available, took a deep, calming breath, and looked around. "What the hell is this place? Command central?"

Map covered walls and cabinets full of various forms of weaponry threatened to distract, if only for a moment, from the current problem. A set of keys belonging to only God knew what locked doors or hidden vehicles were hanging like tempting fruit on a vine.

_Focus, Lane. Focus. _

On Bruce. On Clark. On how the hell she was going to navigate the uncharted waters of breaking some hearts. This clearly was not a role she was familiar with, nor did she relish it.

Her eyes slipped back to the keys. She groaned at the thought and wished beyond wishes there was some window, some hidden doorway into another world, she could slip through and escape. Or a Porsche would do just as well.

But Lois Lane was not the running kind. Well, not until recently. Not until Clark Kent.

Lois sighed and sank into the surprisingly comfortable chair. Who was she kidding? She may have skipped town, found another life to live, but Smallville had never really been that far behind. Like a dark speck in the rearview mirror, he'd followed her. The further she went, the faster she ran, he'd gained on her.

Until he'd filled up the back seat.

And directed her every turn.

Needs. She needed to focus on needs. Bruce's need for medical attention. Her need to tell him the inevitable. And Clark's need for…

What? What exactly _did_ Clark Kent need?

Besides the obvious firm kick in the butt for waiting so long to wake up? For being too damn sexy and irresistible to…well, resist? For making her feel this crazy, out of control perfect insanity that made all the sense in the world?

Truth be known, given recent discoveries, she didn't exactly know what he _did_ need. She could guess. She would probably be right. But when it came down to it, she'd be stepping into a whole new world when she walked through that door.

A whole new world…with Clark Kent at the center?

A soft sigh filled the room.

Suddenly, Lois Lane didn't feel like running any more.

--

Bruce Wayne sighed loudly and glanced down at his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. Fidgeting with the bandage at his side, he cast an annoyed look in his rival's direction.

And instantly felt a surge of jealousy.

Lips pursed in patient amusement, Clark Kent was sitting in the chair opposite, casually flipping through the latest car magazine. As if he didn't have a care in the world.

_Probably because he doesn't. Lois is his. He knows it. She knows it. Hell, even I know it. We're just sitting here twiddling our thumbs, waiting for the inevitable._

Bruce fell back against the couch and sighed again.

The clocked ticked through another five seconds in complete silence.

"You know…" Clark finally drawled. "…counting the minutes won't make her come out any sooner."

Bruce bristled. "Is that so?"

"It, in fact, is." Clark replied flippantly, his baby blues sparking with interest at an image of the latest Bugatti Veyron.

His generous lips formed a perfect 'O' as his eyes eagerly scanned the specs. The two-toned black and blue was an instant favorite, though the black and red had serious possibilities. On second thought, definitely the red. He was dreaming for two now and the usual double-take inducing Lois Lane would stop hearts in red.

Shifting his position carefully, Bruce shot Clark a defiant look that was lost on the oblivious alien. "So. Does this happen often?"

"What?" His face scrunched in disgust. He had reached the 'Yours, for only $...' part. Oh well, that's why they call them dream cars.

Clark grinned.

_At least I'm dreaming again._

Another flip of a page.

"This…" Waving his hand in the direction of a stubbornly locked door, Bruce was finding it increasingly hard to keep the tension out of his voice. "…yelling, slamming doors. Interminable silence?"

Amused by the question _and_ its answer, Clark chuckled. "If it hasn't happened at least twice a week, I'm doing something wrong."

"And uh…just how long do these things last?"

"Depends." A pair of broad shoulders shrugged.

Another roll of the eyes. Was this guy this dense or was he purposely trying to drive him insane with the vague non-answer answers? Given the situation, Bruce guessed the second. After all, that would be _one_ way to eliminate the competition…

Not that there really _was _any at this point.

"On?" Bruce prompted.

Clark sighed. Could Bruce Wayne not take a hint? Lois clearly didn't want them sniping at each other. And talking clearly lead to exactly that. Well, if Wayne wanted to tempt the odds...

Snapping the magazine shut, Clark tossed it to the side. His steady, confident gaze met a disconcerted pair of brown eyes. He almost felt sorry for Bruce. Almost. "Just how irritated she is with me."

"And this time?"

"Well, I've never had to factor in another person before, but my guess is, given the situation…we'll be here a while."

"Great. Just great." Bruce's lips tightened into a thin line as he shook his head in annoyed disbelief.

Clark's eyes narrowed. He sank further back into the comfort of the arm chair. Steepling his hands in front of him, he slipped into the role of competitor easily. "So, I take it by the questions, she's never slammed a door on you."

"_I've _never given her reason to." Bruce responded rather smugly.

"Hmmm, what a pity. She's pretty amazing when she's fired up." Clark observed.

"So I've seen." Bruce answered tersely. Then he offered an observation of his own. "You know, she's also pretty amazing when she's _not_."

"So _I've_ seen." Clark countered, the knowing tilt of his lips sent a dagger through Bruce's heart.

His eyes narrowed in accusation. "You really think you know her better."

"I'm amazed that you still don't." Clark shot back.

"Why should I?" Knowing he had the upper hand in at least one major area even if only for a while longer, Bruce pulled out the big guns, took aim and squeezed the trigger. "_I'm_ the one she said yes to."

"For now." And the bullets bounced off the future Man of Steel. "Things have changed. You and I both know that."

Bruce hrumphed his response and folded his arms across his chest. His petulant silence lasted all of ten seconds.

"How exactly did this happen?"

"I don't know." Clark tossed a suggestion out with a jerk of his shoulders. "Maybe because you were being an obnoxious jerk."

"Me." Instantly insulted and instantly alert, Bruce nearly shot up off the couch. "You're blaming this on _me_."

"Yeah, well…shoe fits and all that." Clark pronounced with a casual wave of his hand.

"Oh, and I suppose this would have nothing whatsoever to do with how you've just dropped back into her life with all your declarations and field leveling!"

"Of course it does." Clark conceded without a fight. "But I'm not the one here intent on proving which of us is the better man."

"Oh, no?"

"No." Clark's tone sharpened as his eyes narrowed. "Because in the end, that isn't the question."

"Oh, really? And just what is the question?"

"Which of us has her heart." Clark informed softly before taking up another issue with the legendary Bat. "And about this field leveling…let's get one thing straight, ok?" An accusatory finger pointed in Bruce's direction. "For the record, it was a kiss…well, two actually, and I initiated both. So, don't go giving her attitude about something that wasn't her fault."

"That's it? That's all?" Bruce scoffed. "We're going through all of this because of a few lousy kisses?"

"I never said they were lousy." Clark shot back rather smugly. "And you know it's so much more than that."

Clark had him. Bruce knew it. Clark knew it. And Bruce hated that he knew it. He wanted to scream. But since screaming wasn't Bruce Wayne's style and he was way too intrigued by this pairing to let things lie…

"So, do you do it on purpose? You know, needling her? "

"Sometimes." Clark shrugged. "Most of the time though..." He openly grinned, his eyes softening with realization. "...I don't even have to try." And eager acceptance. "Getting under each other's skin, it's as natural as breathing. It's just the way we are."

"_That_ much is obvious." Bruce's nearly snorted admission of the truth slipped out before he could stop it. By the acknowledging light in Clark's eyes, he instantly regretted it. "No wonder she needed me."

The comment was meant to irritate. In fact, it was meant to do even more than that. This was no longer about keeping Lois' heart. He'd already lost that battle. No, this was about keeping his promise. It was about keeping her safe. And if she was determined to fall into Clark's open arms, he was just as determined to make sure Clark Kent was there to catch her when she did.

The comment hit its mark. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"If you really knew Lois, you wouldn't have to ask."

"Look, Wayne…"

"I get it, ok? She's tough as nails and just as stubborn. She's full of fire and passion and the two of you together are explosive enough to blow up the whole damn world. But she's also hiding a seriously vulnerable heart."

"You think I don't know that?"

"If you knew that, you would have been more careful."

"Careful?" Dark eyebrows disappeared into the hair falling over Clark's forehead. "All I've ever _been_ with Lois is careful. In all the time she lived with us, she never once figured out who I was, what I could do. And working together, well that just upped the ante. But _I_ was careful enough to make sure she never caught on. In fact, she didn't know my secret until _you_ spilled the beans _because_ I've been so damncareful!"

"I'm not talking about your intergalactic roots or the hero routine, Clark. Lois can handle that. Probably better than you." Bruce pinned him with a knowing look. "I'm talking about Lana Lang."

Anger flooded Clark's cheeks. "_That _was a mistake."

"Yeah. One I've been cleaning up for you ever since." Bruce shot back without mercy. Though he didn't know the details of 'that', he'd clearly hit a nerve. Arms crossed over his chest, his chin tilted defiantly. "She said yes to me for a reason, you know."

Clark swallowed hard, his voice dropping to a suddenly vulnerable whisper. "I know."

Like a father scolding an already repentant child, Bruce continued. "You hurt her."

"I did."

"She ran because she loves you."

"I know that too."

"You made her doubt herself. Made her question everything. She was turning herself inside out to be what she thought _you_ would want."

Tension mounting, Clark stiffened and moved to the edge of his seat. "So will I. To prove she already is."

Fueled by adrenaline, Bruce pushed himself up and swung his feet to the floor, accosting Clark with rapid accusations. "She's not some withering flower that needs to be protected every second of every day, but dammit, Clark, she _does_ need to know she comes first. Above and beyond anything. Past, present, future. Hell, she deserves it! And if you have any doubts, _anything_ holding you back…"

Clark's jaw tightened. "I don't."

"If you can't give that to her…"

His teeth clenched. "I can."

"You'd better." The warning came with a pointed finger and an upraised brow. "Because if you don't…"

"You'll what?" Challenging fire flashed through blue eyes.

And the fury of the Bat made an appearance. "I will take up residence in your back yard. I'll shadow your every move. I'll insert myself into your life in every possible way. And I _will _stop at _nothing_ to win her back. If you doubt me for a second, hurt her again."

Like two snarling pit bulls staring each other down, neither made a move. Or a sound. Or even a breath.

Until Clark blinked. And made a solemn promise.

"If I hurt her again, I'll deliver her to you myself."

Silence fell over them like a wool blanket.

Heavy. Uncomfortable. Irritating.

With a grunt of acceptance, Bruce settled back into the couch, shifted his gaze to a non-existent spot on the ceiling, and silently cursed Clark Kent. He'd been thoroughly defeated. Any remaining doubts he had of Clark's devotion to Lois' happiness, disappeared with Clark's final declaration.

Only one test remained.

"Isn't there somewhere you need to be right now?"

Confusion flashed over Clark's expression. "Uh…no."

"Clark. I know you saw her. Isn't it bothering you, even in the least, that she's being held as a hostage in Luthor's compound?"

Clark pondered that a moment. Even he was mildly surprised by his own answer. No overwhelming panic. No driving fear. No haunting jealousies. My, how things had changed.

"If I thought she was really in danger, I'd be concerned, yes." He held up a finger of caution at the triumphant gleam in Bruce's eyes. "Which is the appropriate emotion for save-the-world kind of guys like us, right?"

Bruce ignored question. "Luthor has her. How could she not be in danger?"

"Luthor's had her before." Clark commented with a shrug. "He'll try to use her against me, but hurting her won't be part of the deal. It's not his style."

"But she was in handcuffs."

"Just a precaution. A means of control."

"You weren't this calm earlier." Eyes narrowed, Bruce shrewdly observed.

"Earlier, it was Lois."

Another score for the alien. Bruce grimaced in grudging respect. "Well, since you're the only able-bodied hero to check it out, I think you should."

"Right. And leave you here to work whatever passes as charm these days on Lois when she's ready to come out." An eyebrow rose. "Not a chance in hell."

"But Lana…"

"Can wait." Clark declared with determination. "I'm not leaving here till I know Lois is ok."

Bruce tried another tact. "You know, this is my property. So, technically, I could have you thrown out."

"Technically…" Clark's gaze slipped to Bruce's wound then met his steady gaze, the implication clear. "I'd like to see you try."

"You know what? You're a bit of a jerk."

"Must be my proximity to one brings it out in me." Clark sank back in his chair.

"It might be a good idea for us to not talk."

"For once…" Clark sighed as he retrieved the car magazine from the table, not entirely oblivious to the irony of his words. "…we agree on something."

--

Lois returned to a dead silent room.

The second she cautiously stuck her foot into the open space, both men jumped to attention. Clark, to his feet. Bruce, to a propped elbow and a valiant effort to hide a pained wince.

Arms crossed defiantly, her gaze shifted from one to the other as an eyebrow arched. "Well?"

"Tucked." Clark responded.

"Zipped."

"Padlocked." Clark added.

A pause, then…

"Until, of course, you decide which massive ego you want to stroke for good."

Clark rolled his eyes and pinned Bruce with an irritated look, his exasperated sigh filling the room. "Seriously. Was that really necessary?"

For his defense, Bruce offered little more than a helpless shrug.

Lois was tempted to laugh. But it had long been known that amusement at a child's misdeeds while scolding them only reinforced the bad behavior. Lois suspected that principle rang even more true for her two big little boys. She maintained her rigid posture.

Somehow.

Nodding her approval, Lois then sighed with relief. "Ok, then." Crossing to where Bruce still lay, his shirt ripped open and a bloody bandage loosely covering his wounds, Lois began to inspect the damage. "I'd say our next order of business is to get Bruce to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Bruce piped up, his face scrunching in disgust. "What? No. No, I don't think so."

"Bruce, you've been shot, you're still bleeding, and there's not much more I can do here with these supplies."

"I'll just go home." Heading off the beginning of the protest forming in her expression, Bruce waved a dismissive hand. "Believe me, Alfred is well versed in the ways of patching up the Bat. This isn't the first time I've been hurt."

"And certainly can't be the worst." Clark piped up.

Lois shot him a look that could kill and her lips tightened into a thin line.

Clark mouthed 'sorry' and shrugged, his appropriately apologetic expression conveying a hint of helpless confusion at his obvious lack of control.

Lois rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Bruce. After closer inspection, perhaps a hospital wouldn't be needed after all. The shot was clean and had a clear entrance and exit.

"Alright, then." Lois turned to Clark expectantly. "What's the best way to do this? Run him back then come back for me or…"

"Actually…" An exchanged glance between the two men immediately raised Lois' suspicions. And her concern. It was Bruce that stuck the key in the lock and opened Pandora's box. A little too eagerly, in retrospect. His lips tilted knowingly. "Clark's gotta go."

Lois' head whipped around. "What? Where are you going? We need your help right now…"

Suddenly uneasy, Clark shifted from one foot to the other, his gaze shooting a quiver full of arrows in Bruce's direction. "Uh, Lois…"

This was not lost on one Lois Lane. "Wait. What's going on?" She jumped up from the couch and approached Clark, concern written all over her face. "Does it have to do with Luthor? Are you still in danger? Clark, what is it?"

Another exchanged look and Bruce began. "Lois, when I was meeting with Luthor…"

"…before all hell broke loose…" Clark chimed in.

"…he ordered his men to bring 'the girl' as he called her."

"You. At least, we assumed he meant you."

"Except I knew it wasn't because I knew Clark had already rescued you."

Gaze shifting rapidly from one man to the other and back again, Lois felt an instant rush of panic. "Yeah, and?"

It was Clark who answered her. Quietly. Hesitantly. "The girl they brought out…was…Lana."

Lois couldn't seem to breathe. "Lana. As in Lang."

Clark swallowed hard and silently nodded, just waiting for the full impact of her reaction.

He didn't have to wait long.

An unreadable masked dropped over her expression. The green in her eyes flashed, then all colors faded. Tightened lips and crossed arms were the only visible sign of her internal struggle.

"Well, then. I guess you'd better go."

"Lois…" Clark reached out to touch her.

She shrank back. And retreated to Bruce's side. "After all…we wouldn't want to keep your princess waiting…"

Tbc…

p.s. I know Lois is a noble soul, so please understand this is just her INITIAL reaction. Plus, I've dealt with Bruce, now Lana needs to be handled. And I happen to think Clark needs to work for it a bit.


End file.
